Secret feelings
by sasuke fans
Summary: Perasaan Sasuke tidak menentu/seperti ada penghalang antara Sasuke dan Sakura/Apa Sasuke menyukai Sakura? atau hanya Sakura yang menyukai Sasuke/ Sai tetap menunggu perasaan dari Sakura/Sahabat terbaik adalah segalanya/enjoy read-mohon di review/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

**Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan.

**Genre** : romantis-drama

**Pair : **SasuSaku, SakuSai, SasuHina, NaruHina, SaiIno

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Like Don't Read<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana pagi yang sedikit memberatkan badannya untuk bangun, terlihat di dalam kamar yang hanya mendapatkan cahaya dari celah-celah gorden yang sedikit bergeser menampakan matahari yang mulai tinggi, seorang gadis berambut softpink dengan malas bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Hoaam..~ apa ini sudah pagi? Mataku masih terasa berat" ucapnya sambil mengucak-ngucak matanya. Perlahan Sakura, nama gadis itu berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi dan bergegas mempersiapkan keperluan sekolahnya.

Tahun ini, adalah tahun terakhir Sakura sekolah di konoha gakuen. Tinggal beberapa bulan lagi dia akan lulus dan masuk ke perguruan tinggi di kota Konoha.

"Sakura..., cepatlah, nnti kau terlambat" teriak ibu Sakura dari arah ruang makan di lantai satu, kamar Sakura ada di lantai dua. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru Sakura berlari ke arah meja makan dan bergegas melahap sarapannya, sampai-sampai tersedak.

"Uhuk!"

"Sakura, pelan-pelan makannya" tegur ibu Sakura.

"Maaf bu, aku terburu-buru,"

"Lain kali jangan malas bangun,"

"Iya bu," ucap Sakura dan tetap sarapan dengan cepat.

Tidak begitu lama, Sakura menyelesaikan sarapannya dan segera berlari ke tempat pemberhentian bus. Setelah busnya datang, Sakura bergegas naik dan segera mencari sosok gadis pirang yang selalu duduk di paling belakang.

Tidak biasanya Sakura lupa atau memang sengaja tidak mengucapkan 'Selamat pagi' ke sahabatnya itu. Sakura hanya duduk di samping gadis pirang itu atau panggil saja Ino dari keluarga Yamanaka, dan menghela napas panjang.

"Ada apa Sakura? wajahmu lesu begitu?," Tanya Ino sedikit khawatir sama sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja..." Sakura tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan hanya menatap keluar jendela bus.

"Hanya saja... apa?" Ino sedikit bingung.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa kok, hahaha, aku hanya memikirkan kita akan berjauhan setelah lulus nanti," ucap Sakura yang sebenarnya bukan hal itu yang dia sedang pikirkan.

"Kalau kau ingin berbohong, sebaiknya tinggikan lagi level kebohonganmu, aku tidak akan tertipu dengan kalimat bodohmu itu," ucap Ino yang selalu sadar jika lain di ucap Sakura dan lain yang ada dipikirannya

"Ino! Kau membaca pikiranku lagi...!"

"Bodoh, mana bisa aku membaca pikiranmu, lihat rawut wajahmu saja aku sudah tahu,"

Sakura hanya nyengir dan terdiam lagi.

"Aah...~ kau masih saja tidak menyerah dengan si rambut pantat ayam itu,"

"Ino..! dia bukan ayam,"

"Iya, iya, bukan ayam, tapi rambut pantat ayam,"

"I..NOOOO...!"

"Hahahah, Sakura...Sakura..., berapa lama pun, dia tidak akan melirikmu balik, gadis yang menyukainya terlalu banyak sampai-sampai kau tenggelam di dalam gadis-gadis itu,"

"Aku tidak seperti mereka,"

"Aku tidak menyamai sahabatku yang cantik ini dengan gadis-gadis yang gampangan seperti mereka," canda Ino, sambil mencubit pipi Sakura.

"Ino.. sakit,"

"Sudah hampir lulus pun, apa yang kau harapkan dari dia? Dia seperti tidak peka oleh gadis manapun, yang aku dengar dia bahkan tidak pernah mempacari satu gadis pun, jangan-jangan..."

"Jangan-jangan... apa?"

"Jangan-jangan dia homo, hahahaha" ucap Ino sambil tertawa menatap muka cemberut Sakura.

* * *

><p>Di koridor lantai 4 konoha gakuen selalu sepi, karena lantai 4 hanya akan ramai pada hari sabtu dimana lantai 4 itu ruangan untuk klub ekskul. Tidak jauh dari arah ruangan ekskul musik terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang menatap malu ke arah seorang laki-laki yang ada di hadapnya, badannya yang tinggi dan kulitnya yang putih bersih namun tidak sesuai dengan tatapannya yang selalu menatap hampa siapapun.<p>

"Ada apa?" ucap Sasuke menatap malas gadis dihadapannya.

"Aku..."

"Aku menolak,"

Gadis itu hanya tersentak kaget, kalimat yang belum selesai di ucapkannya sudah di balas mentah-mentah oleh Sasuke.

"Tapi, aku belum selesai"

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau ucapkan, jadi minggirlah dan jangan buang-buang waktuku"

Gadis itu terdiam, dan membiarkan Sasuke pergi begitu saja. Pernyataan cintanya sudah jelas di tolak oleh Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Padahal aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke, hiks" ucap gadis itu gadis sambil menutup wajahnya yang malu dan air matanya yang mulai mengalir.

Sasuke yang sudah berjalan jauh tidak mendengarkan apa-apa lagi dari gadis yang entah sudah urutan keberapa yang menembaknya.

Yaah, begitulah Sasuke, sosok wajahnya yang begitu tampan sampai hampir seluruh murid di konoha gakuen jatuh hati kepadanya tapi tidak ada satu pun yang ingin di anggap spesial oleh Sasuke.

* * *

><p>"Ingat Sakura, jangan terlalu baik kepadanya," ucap Ino<p>

"Iya, iya,"

"Hay..~ gadis-gadis, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Naruto, salah satu teman Sakura dan satu-satunya laki-laki yang akrab dengan Sasuke.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Naruto," ucap Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, kau pelit sekali,"

"Aku sudah bilang bukan urusanmu," ucap sakura dengan nada sedikit naik.

"Kalian jangan bertengkar di kelas, ini masih pagi,"

"Maaf, Ino," kata Sakura dan hanya duduk malas di kursinya.

"Eh, Naruto, apa Sasuke sudah punya pacar?" tanya Ino, yang membuat Sakura langsung mendengar serius pertanyaan Ino.

"Pacar? Sasuke? hmm..., hahahah, mana mungkin dia punya pacar, hahaha," ucap Naruto dengan girang. Ino dan Sakura hanya menatap kesal dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Yang serius," Ucap Ino.

"Kalau tidak percaya, tanyakan saja langsung, dia itu malas akan hal orang spesial,"

Sakura terdiam dan hanya sibuk dengan pikirannya, Ino pun hanya menatap malas ke arah Naruto yang sibuk nyengir-nyengir tidak jelas.

"Hoo, aku paham," ucap Naruto melirik ke arah Sakura.

"Apa?" Sakura jadi gugup saat di tatap Naruto.

"Kau paham apa?" Ucap Ino menghalangi tatapan Naruto ke Sakura.

"Tidak jadi, hahaha," ucap Naruto dan berjalan keluar kelas tanpa ada penjelasan dari kalimatnya tadi.

Ino semakin kesal menatap Naruto yang mengucapkan kalimat yang membuatnya penasaran. Sakura hanya menghelas napas dan sedikit paham dengan maksud tatapan Naruto tadi. Naruto semakin tahu kalau Sakura itu menyukai Sasuke, tapi Sakura tidak pernah memberi respon ke Sasuke dan hanya terdiam, terdiam menatap sosok yang sangat di cintainya.

* * *

><p>Jam pelajaran telah usai Sakura mulai menyimpan buku-bukunya dan Ino yang duduk didepan Sakura hanya membaringkan kepalanya di meja, kepala Ino sedikit pening dengan pelajaran yang semakin rumit dan sedikit berat baginya.<p>

"Jangan putus asa begitu," ucap Sakura melihat sahabatnya itu yang mulai bosan dengan jam pelajaran terakhir tadi.

"Biarkan aku sendiri Sakura, kepalaku benar-benar berat dengan semua pelajaran tadi," ucap Ino dengan tetap pada posisinya.

"Bersemangtlah, ini sudah tahun terakhir kita,"

Jauh dari tempat duduk Sakura dan Ino, seseorang dengan mata onyxnya masih menatap ke arah Sakura. entah apa yang sedang dipikirakannya, dia hanya menatap Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pendangannya, sedangkan yang di tatap tidak sadar diri dan terus mengoceh riang dengan sahabatnya.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" kata Naruto melihat Sasuke yang terus menatap Sakura.

"Tidak ada," ucap Sasuke dan masih menatap Sakura, namun rawut wajah topengnya itu susah di baca oleh Naruto, wajahnya begitu tenang, wajah berseri-seri pun tak tampak meskipun Sasuke masih menatap Sakura.

"Apa Sakura..."

"Tidak ada, dan tidak usah bertanya aneh-aneh lagi, aku mau pulang," ucap Sasuke memotong kalimat Naruto.

"Woii... Teme aku belum selesai ngomong!" ucap kesal Naruto yang tidak digubris Sasuke.

Ino dan Sakura yang sedang asik berbincang-bincang mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke deretan kursi di seberang yang sedikit berisik oleh teriakan Naruto ke arah Sasuke. Sakura hanya menoleh dan melihat Sasuke yang berjalan keluar kelas.

"Dasar pasangan yang suka bertengkar," ucap Ino.

"Ino.. kalimatmu itu menggangguku," cubitan keras mendarat di pipi Ino.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda Sakura,"

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

Keesokan harinya...

Kalimat-kalimat Ino sedikit menyadarkanku. Aku memang seharusnya tidak mengharapkan apa-apa dari dia, aku hanya sepintas saja menyukainya, mungkin karena dia memang tampan, iya sangat tampan, apa wajahnya yang membuatku suka padanya? Atau..., tidak, bukan itu, itu bukan hal yang pertama yang aku perhatikan dari dia saat pertama kali bertemu, matanya, iya.., aku menatap matanya, meskipun kelam, terasa sangat hangat saat menatap matanya, dan hal berikutnya, dia sangat baik dan tidak pernah mengeluh apapun, meskipun pasti masih banyak hal yang belum aku ketahui darinya. Tapi... sama saja, tidak ada gunanya memperhatikan orang yang tidak memperhatikan kita. Hanya membuang-buang waktu saja, tapi masih ada sedikit hal kecil di hatiku yang tidak ingin melepaskannya. Apa? Apa dia merasakan hal yang sama ? atau dia memang seperti kata Ino dan Naruto, Sama sekali tidak akan peka oleh gadis manapun, dan tidak pernah mengganggap siapapun spesial. Tapi... pasti ada, pasti ada celah sedikit dari sosok Sasuke yang akan peka meskipun hanya sedikit.

Terlalu banyak melamun, akhirnya kakiku tersandung oleh kakiku yang satunya dan membuat keseimbanganku sedikit terganggu, aku hanya menutup mataku dan membiarkan lantai yang menadah badanku, eh? Tunggu dulu, terasa ada yang menahanku. Perlahan ku buka mataku dan menatap tangan seseorang yang tidak asing menahanku agar tidak jatuh dengan memegang bahuku kuat-kuat, siapa? Aku mencoba berdiri baik-baik dan membalikan badan. Apa ini mimpi ? sungguh aku tidak ingin bangun jika ini adalah mimpi, aku bisa menghitungnya, ini untuk kedua kalinya aku menatapnya lagi, menatap matanya, bukan wajahnya, dan dia juga sadar, kalau aku hanya menatap matanya. Bingung? Aku harus bagaimana saat ini, gugup bercampur malu.

"Terima kasih" ucapku dan langsung menghilang dari hadapannya tanpa menunggu balasan kalimatnya atau apapun, yang ada dipikiranku hanya harus lari sejauh-jauhnya dan tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke arahnya.

**End Sakura POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura yang berjalan terburu-buru setelah mengucapkan "terima kasih", Sasuke bingung dengan sikap gadis yang satu ini, semakin hari semakin menjauh darinya, Sasuke semakin penasaran dan Sasuke sadar jika Sakura tidak pernah menatap wajahnya, hanya menatap matanya. Mereka jarang berbicara di sekolah meskipun satu kelas, Sakura juga tidak pernah menyapanya atau memanggilnya, sama sekali tidak pernah, bahkan sampai mereka akan lulus pun Sakura tidak pernah menyebut namanya. Sasuke memang tidak peka terhadap gadis manapun, tapi Sakura sedikit menarik perhatiannya, Sakura berbeda, tidak seperti beberapa gadis yang sudah menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Sasuke berpikir Sakura membencinya, itulah sebabnya Sakura tidak ingin mengobrol atau memanggilnya, padahal saat mereka bertemu di gerbang sekolah untuk pertama kalinya, penerimaan murid baru di konoha gakuen mereka hanya saling menatap dan bertanya satu sama lain 'apa kau murid konoha juga?' hanya itu, mereka hanya mengucapkan hal itu dan tidak pernah lagi ada obrolan setelah mereka masuk kelas.

Lama memikirkan masa lalu, Sasuke berjalan menuju kelasnya sambil memikirkan gadis yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Ada apa? Hari ini wajahmu berseri-seri?" tanya Ino, saat mereka berdua berada di bus menuju arah pulang sekolah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," ucap Sakura dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah, tatapan kedua kalinya dengan Sasuke selalu melintas dipikiran Sakura jika mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

Ino yang sudah paham dengan sikap sahabatnya itu, hanya terdiam dan tersenyum menatap Sakura. Ino mulai berpikir bagaimana akhirnya mereka berdua, Sasuke dan Sakura, apa mereka benar-benar akan bersama, atau Sakura akan terus memendam perasaannya. Ino berharap ada sedikit keajaiban dari mereka berdua itu, meskipun Ino sendiri masih berharap Sakura mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dari pada Sasuke, yang entah bagaimana sikap asli si uchiha itu terhadap Sakura nantinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura turun duluan dan mereka berpisah, jarak rumah Ino masih jauh dari jarak rumah Sakura.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura segera masuk ke kamarnya dan beristirahat, tiba-tiba ponsel sakura berdering.

_Naruto calling..._

"Halo? Ada apa Naruto?" ucap Sakura.

"_Sakura chan, minggu ini apa kau ada waktu kosong?" _

"Minggu ini, uhmm... tidak ada?"

"_Bagus, aku ingin mengajakmu ke pantai dan jangan lupa mengajak Ino juga ya,"_

"Baiklah," kata Sakura, meng-iya-kan ajakan Naruto.

* * *

><p>Suasana pantai di minggu pagi yang cukup ramai, terlihat mereka berempat masih saling menyapa karena naruto sedikit terlambat, berempat? Sosok yang ada di samping Naruto sedikit membuat Sakura terkejut, Sasuke, Sasuke datang bersama Naruto dan Sakura sama sekali tidak diberitahukan oleh Naruto. Sakura terdiam dan tidak memperhatikan Naruto atau pun Sasuke, hanya Ino yang menyapa mereka dan mereka bergegas mencari tempat yang kosong untuk menggelar tikar dan menancapkan payung pantai di pasir.<p>

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Ino, melihat Sakura hanya terdiam.

"Aku tidak apa-apa?" ucap Sakura pelan, dan tetap pada posisinya tidak ingin melihat siapapun saat ini.

"Apa kau tidak suka jika aku ikut?" suara bariton uchiha terdengar di telinga gadis berambut softpink itu, dan kini mata Sakura menatap lagi mata Sasuke. " Apa kau tidak suka jika aku ikut?" Sasuke mengulang kalimatnya lagi setelah Sakura menatapnya.

"Jangan salah paham, aku tidak ada bermaksud seperti itu" ucap Sakura gugup,

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Ino yang dari tadi berada di samping Sakura tiba-tiba menghilang begitu juga Naruto mereka berdua memberikan waktu untuk Sasuke dan Sakura untuk saling mengobrol, meskipun obrolan mereka adalah salah paham Sasuke yang selalu berpikir dia dibenci oleh Sakura.

"Tidak usah pikirkan, aku tidak memikirkan hal seperti itu," ucap Sakura dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang rasanya ingin meledak karena berbicara dengan Sasuke, sosok yang sangat di cintainya itu.

"Hn," Sasuke Masih menatap Sakura. dan seperti biasa Sakura akan menatap mata Sasuke 'lagi'

"Naruto tidak memberitahuku jika kau ikut," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Aku yang memaksanya mengajakku," kata Sasuke,

Sakura terdiam dan sibuk mencari sosok Ino dan Naruto yang sejak tadi menghilang, membiarkan dirinya terbiasa berada di dekat Sasuke, meskipun detak jantungnya sekarang tidak karuan, wajah Sakura sedikit memerah.

"Ada apa? Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu memerah?" ucap Sasuke dan tangannya bergerak perlahan mendekati kening Sakura dan tiba-tiba Sakura menundukkan wajahnya,

"Aku baik-baik saja" ucapkan Sakura, dan tidak peduli jika Sasuke batal memegang keningnya.

"Ino dan Naruto dimana? Aku akan pergi mencari mereka," kata Sakura dan bergegas mencari dua sosok yang sekarang membuatnya kesal. Tega sekali mereka kabur.

Sasuke tidak merespon dan menatap Sakura pergi begitu saja. Sedikit ada rasa senang di wajah Sasuke, akhirnya mereka bisa mengobrol setelah sekian lamanya, dan Sasuke sadar, Sakura tidak pernah membencinya, hanya saja Sasuke masih penasaran dengan alasan Sakura selalu menjahuinya.

Di tempat lain...

"Apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan mereka berdua?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, biarkan mereka puas mengobrol," ucap Ino

Mereka berdua masih asik makan _ice cream_ di salah satu warung yang ada di pinggir pantai.

"Oh, jadi ini rencana kalian," ucap seseorang dari arah belakang Ino dan Naruto.

Ino dan Naruto bergegas berbalik dan menatap wajah Sakura yang begitu kesal. Akhirnya yang mendapat pukulan maut hanya Naruto sedangkan Ino, sibuk di ceramahi oleh Sakura. Setelah acara sidang hukuman dadakan Dari Sakura, mereka segera kembali ke arah tempat mereka tadi, terlihat Sasuke yang terbaring di tikar dan tertidur lelap. Naruto yang timbul ide jahilnya, ingin mengganggu tidur Sasuke, namun hal itu di tegur oleh Sakura, dan akirnya Naruto batal menjahili Sasuke, kemudian mereka bertiga berlari ke arah laut dan berenang.

Tidak lama, Sakura berhenti berenang, sedangkan Ino dari Naruto sibuk balapan renang. Sakura berjalan menghampir tikar yang ada di samping Sasuke, duduk dan menatap ke arah laut.

Sasuke yang sudah terbangun, tidak membuat suara-suara apapun dan terdiam seakan-akan masih tidur.

"Apa Sasuke masih tidur?" ucap Sakura dan menoleh ke samping, posisi Sasuke yang membelakanginya tidak menampakan jika dia sudah bangun. "biarkan sajalah, pasti dia sangat ngantuk,"ucap Sakura lagi dan tidak membangunkan Sasuke.

"Sudah hampir lulus dan aku masih tidak berani berbicara dengannya," kata Sakura, Sasuke jadi penasaran dengan siapa orang yang dibicarakan Sakura.

"Dan aku sedikit jahat, tidak pernah memanggil namanya," lanjut Sakura yang membuat Sasuke semakin penasaran lagi.

"Apa Sasuke sadar jika aku terlalu cuek padanya, padahal aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku hanya sedikit, eh, bukan, aku betul-betul malu jika berhadapan langsung dengannya,"

Akhirnya rasa penasaran Sasuke terjawab semuanya, kenapa sampai sekarang Sakura seperti mengabaikannya. Ternyata hanya malu dan membuat Sasuke tersenyum.

"Apa yang sudah ku ucapkan, semoga Sasuke tidak terbangun dengan kalimat-kalimatku tadi, bodoh," ucap Sakura lagi menghentikan obrolan bersama dirinya sendiri,

Sakura akhirnya terdiam, dan tidak berapa lama Sasuke benar-benar terbangun, dan membuat posisinya terduduk.

"Apa sudah sore?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah? B-belum," Sakura tiba-tiba kaget melihat Sasuke terbangun dan bertanya kepadanya. Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pandangnya ke arah Sasuke dan Sasuke tidak menatapnya hanya menatap ke arah laut dan mendapati Ino dan Naruto yang masih sibuk berenang.

"Kau tidak ikut mereka?" tanya Sasuke dan menatap Sakura.

"Tidak," ucap Sakura dan mereka saling bertatapan lagi. Sakura merasa detak jantung semakin cepat, apa yang ada dipikirannya adalah lari sejauh mungkin, tapi jika Sakura melalukan hal itu, hanya akan membuatnya malu.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke, dan yang di panggil masih tetap terdiam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Sa..ku..ra.." panggil Sasuke lagi dengak sedikit menekan nama Sakura.

"Ma-maaf..," ucap Sakura, menyadarkan dirinya yang melamun dari tadi.

"Kau kenapa ?" Tanya Sasuke,

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, hehehe" Jawab Sakura, pura-pura tenang.

"Sering-seringlah mengobrol, jika kau cuek seperti itu, terasa seperti menyebalkan," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba dan yang di ajak bicara hanya menatap lebar-lebar. Sasuke tersenyum melihat reaksi Sakura namun Sakura yang tidak sadar masih sibuk mencerna kalimat-kalimat Sasuke tadi.

* * *

><p>Acara piknik dadakan telah usai masing-masing kembali ke rumahnya begitu juga Ino dan Sakura yang masih berada dalam bus menunggu sampai, selama di perjalanan Sakura hanya senyum-senyum yang membuat Ino sedikit penasaran.<p>

"Hei, apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa kok, tidak ada yang istimewa," ucap Sakura dan senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Jangan-jangan kalian jadian ya?" kata Ino, semangat.

"Mana mungkin! Aku dan Sasuke tidak jadian sama sekali kok," ucap Sakura dan memasang wajah cemberut.

"ahh..~ sudah aku duga, bukan hal yang istimewa,"

"Ino... itu kalimatku tadi," kata Sakura, memasang muka datar di depan Ino.

"Hahaha, maaf, tapi, setidaknya kalian menjadi akrab,kan?"

"uhm, semoga, aku ingin terus bersamanya,"

"berjuanglah, pasti kalian akan di satukan," ucap Ino, memberi semangat kepada Sakura.

* * *

><p>Jadwal piket hari ini sedikit menahan Sakura pulang, Ino yang sedang ada janji dengan keluarganya pulang lebih awal tanpa menunggu Sakura. kali ini yang piket adalah Sai dan Sakura.<p>

"Kalau capek, pulanglah duluan," ucap Sai.

"Aku tidak mau berutang budi lagi, kau selalu saja menyuruhku pulang duluan, padahal tugas piketnya belum kelar,"

"Hahaha, kau ini, aku tidak akan memintamu untuk membalasnya," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum manis kepada Sakura.

Sai adalah salah satu teman Sakura dan Ino, mereka Sangat akrab sejak masih kelas 1 di konoha gakuan, Sai sangat baik kepada Sakura dan selalu saja ada saat Sakura berharap ada pertolongannya, namun Sai dan Naruto tidak akrab, Naruto sangat membenci Sai, apalagi jika Sai tersenyum kepadanya, Naruto menganggap Sai hanya tersenyum palsu kepadanya.

"Sebaiknya aku mengganti air pelnya dulu ya," kata Sakura bergegas menuju ke toilet untuk mengambil air.

Jarak kelas Sakura dan toilet cukup jauh melewati beberapa kelas, dan saat Sakura melewati kelas, terdengar suara orang yang sedang berbicara, karena penasaran akhirnya Sakura berbelok dan mendapati satu ruang kelas yang pintunya sedikit terbuka, di intipnya perlahan, dan Sakura hanya membulatkan mata dan menutup mulutnya yang menganga, yang ada di hadapannya adalah Sasuke bersama seorang gadis dari kelas lain, gadis itu berkaca mata dan berambut merah, dengan posisi gadis berambut merah itu berhadapan merangkul Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam menatap karin, gadis yang bersama Sasuke sekarang ini, tidak ingin mengintip lama-lama, Sakura bergegas berjalan mundur perlahan agar tidak membuat suara dari sepatunya, merasa cukup agak jauh dari pintu kelas itu, Sakura bergegas berlari ke ruangan kelasnya.

"Maaf Sai, apa aku bisa pulang duluan?" ucap Sakura dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca,

"Apa mau aku temani pulang?" tanya Sai merasa ada yang aneh dari Sakura. tanpa berpikir panjang Sakura mengangguk memberi tanda kepada Sai untuk pulang bersama.

Saat mereka berjalan keluar kelas menuju pintu keluar,jauh dari arah belakang Sai dan Sakura, Sasuke berdiri dan terdiam memandang ke arah mereka berdua.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Sakura hanya terdiam dan tidak menyadari Sai terus memperhatikannya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Sai,

"Semuanya baik-baik saja kok, memangnya ada yang aneh?" ucap Sakura menyembunyikan perasaan kacaunya.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja, kau lebih terdiam hari ini, atau cuma perasaan aku saja," ucap Sai.

"Tidak usah khawatir," ucap Sakura dan memasang wajah yang menandakan dia baik-baik saja, namun pikiran Sakura masih kacau dengan pemandangan saat di kelas tadi.

"Iya,"

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya.<p>

Saat ini Ino sedang sibuk memperhatikan Sakura yang sejak awal jam istirahat masih terlihat tenang, bangku di seberang yang biasanya Sakura lirik, sama sekali tidak pedulikan lagi oleh Sakura, Sakura sibuk dengan buku bacaannya dan tidak juga mengganggu Ino atau menggubris Naruto.

"Hey, Sakura..., apa kau ini benar-benar Sakura," ucap Ino memasang wajah curiga di hadapan Sakura.

"Memangnya aku siapa? Alien?" canda Sakura.

"Kalau kau memang alien, bagaimana?" Ino membuat wajah histeris.

"Hahaha, Ino, kau ada-ada saja,"

"Aku tidak bercanda, hari ini kau terlihat sangat tenang,"

"Sepertinya kau butuh makan siang, sebaiknya kau keluar mencari makan siang biar pikiranmu tenang," kata Sakura.

"Aku tidak lapar, uhmm.., kau menyembunyikan sesuatu yaa? Ayo cepat ceritakan padaku,"

Sakura terdiam cukup lama dan melanjutkan bacaannya, tidak peduli lagi kalau sekarang Ino mulai marah-marah dan mengoceh, Sakura hanya butuh waktu untuk berpikir tenang, kejadian di kelas kemaren masih terbayang-bayang dalam pikirannya, sosok yang sangat di sukainya berada di dalam kelas bersama gadis yang tidak dikenalnya dengan posisi yang siapa saja melihatnya pasti akan berpikiran lain.

"Sakura" Panggil seseorang.

Suaranya yang begitu khas sangat di hapal oleh Sakura, Sakura tidak melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, Sakura hanya sibuk dengan buku yang ada di hadapannya.

Sosok yang memanggil Sakura merasa tidak di respon dan memanggilnya lagi, dan tetap tidak ada respon, membuat si mata onyx ini menjadi sedikit kesal. Ino yang sejak tadi menatap Sasuke, sedikit bingung dengan sikap Sakura, biasanya dia akan langsung merespon panggilan Sasuke dengan wajah memerah, tapi ini tidak, tidak ada sama sekali respon dari Sakura.

Sasuke mulai sedikit kesal dan merampas buku Sakura, Sakura yang kaget dengan tingkah Sasuke, masih tetap terdiam dan menundukkan wajahnya, tidak ingin menatap Sasuke, menatap mata Sasuke yang membuatnya luluh.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" ucap Sakura yang akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Kenapa mengacuhkan panggilanku?" ucap Sasuke sambil memasang wajah dinginnya, Sasuke merasa Sakura mulai menjauhinya lagi, padahal mereka sudah berbicara terang-terangan dan tidak ada lagi yang namanya menjauhi karena hal sepeleh.

"Maaf, sudah mengacuhkanmu," ucap Sakura datar dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

"Sakura, tunggu!" kata Ino dan menyusul Sakura,

Sedangkan Sasuke masih terdiam di tempatnya tanpa sepatah kata pun,

"Ada apa? Kalian seperti sedang bertengkar," kata Naruto yang berjalan dari arah belakang Sasuke.

"uhmm..., Naruto,"

"iya?"

"Cari tahu Sakura kenapa,"

"Haa? Aku? Sakura Chan malas berbicara serius denganku,"

"Aku serahkan kepadamu," ucap Sasuke dan berjalan keluar kelas,

"Eh, tunggu dulu! Mana mungkin aku berbicara langsung dengan Sakura, Sasuke...! temee...!" Teriak Naruto namun tidak ada respon sama sekali dari Sasuke, Naruto hanya memasang wajah kesalnya.

* * *

><p>"Oh.. ternyata itu masalahnya," ucap Ino.<p>

Setelah Sakura menjelaskan semuanya membuat Ino menjadi paham sikap Sakura yang tiba-tiba berubah terhadap Sasuke.

"Ino, jangan tanyakan ke siapa-siapa yaa, janji?"

"Janji, tapi apa kau tidak menanyakannya langsung ke Sasuke, apa benar mereka seperti itu, atau tanpa sengaja gadis itu yang menjebak Sasuke, bisa saja seperti itu,"

"Menjebak?" Sakura mulai berpikir, kalau saja gadis itu memang menjebak Sasuke dan keadaannya tidak seperti yang di pikirannya.

"Kau sendiri tahu, penggemar Sasuke itu terlalu banyak di sekolah ini, semua gadis ingin menjadi orang spesial buat Sasuke, gadis itu mungkin sudah merencanakan hal yang jelek buat Sasuke,"

"Mungkin saja," ucap Sakura perlahan dan mulai berpikir kalau semua yang di lihatnya itu hanya jebakan dan bukan hal yang sebenarnya, seperti yang di katakan Naruto 'Sasuke malas akan hal orang spesial',

"Sebaiknya kau minta maaf, Sasuke tidak benar-benar salah, gadis yang bersamanya itu harus di salahkan," ucap Ino.

Sakura bergegas pergi meninggalkan Ino dan mencari Sasuke. tepat saat Sakura berbelok di koridor, Sakura menemukan Sasuke sedang berdiri dan berbicara dengan..., langkah Sakura terhenti matanya kini membulat dan menatap seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke, Gadis berambut merah yang kemaren, tanpa sadar Sakura sudah dekat dengan mereka, Sasuke yang sadar akan kehadiran Sakura langsung menatap ke arah Sakura dan gadis yang sejak tadi berbicara dengannya tidak pedulikan lagi,

"Siapa kau?" tanya Karin, gadis berambut merah itu.

"Eh, aku.. aku.." Sakura menjadi gugup dan kaget saat di tanya oleh Karin.

"Dia orang spesial buatku," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menariknya pergi dari Karin yang hanya terdiam menatap mereka. Saat Sasuke dan Sakura jauh, Karin memandang kesal ke arah Sakura.

Meskipun sudah jauh dari Karin, Sasuke tetap tidak melepas genggamannya, sampai mereka berbelok dan Sasuke baru melepas genggamannya, wajah Sakura saat ini sangat memerah, tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan Sasuke tadi dan menggenggam tangannya untuk pertama kalinya.

"Akhirnya aku bebas," Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa?" ucap Sakura bingung.

"Sedikit berbohong terhadap Karin akan membuatnya kapok untuk tidak mengerjarku lagi," kata Sasuke.

Seketika Sakura kaget, dan hanya terdiam,

_apa? Bohong? Jadi yang di katanya tadi bukan hal yang sebenarnya, aku bukan orang spesial Sasuke, aku hanya di manfaatkan._

Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar saat memandang Sakura, sedangkan Sakura masih tertunduk dan tidak ingin mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, perlahan Sakura berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari arah Sasuke. Sasuke tidak sama sekali mecegatnya pergi atau meneriaki nama Sakura, Sasuke membiarkan Sakura pergi begitu saja.

"Apa hanya seperti itu?" ucap Sasuke perlahan menatap Sakura yang semakin jauh. "Bertahanlah dan aku akan mendatangimu lagi" sambung Sasuke dan berjalan ke arah sebaliknya dari Sakura.

* * *

><p>Saat pulang sekolah, Sakura tidak pulang bersama Ino, Sakura memilih pulang sendirian, berjalan sendirian di taman kota yang lumayan ramai saat sore hari, beberapa orang yang sedang berjalan santai, ada juga ibu-ibu yang sedang berbincang-bincang, dan anak-anak kecil yang main kejar-kejaran, Sakura berhenti berjalan dan menduduki sebuah kursi panjang yang ada di taman kota itu, tempatnya sejuk dan pepohonan yang tumbuh subur serta bunga-bunga yang indah tertata rapi di daerah situ.<p>

"Haa...~ ternyata sikap asli Sasuke seperti itu, kata Naruto memang benar, sebaiknya aku tidak usah memperdulikannya lagi, Sasuke tidak akan pernah menyukaiku," ucap Sakura yang merasa hatinya sekarang sedang rapuh,

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya seseorang yang berdiri di hadapan Sakura.

Sakura langsung menoleh dan mendapati orang yang baru saja dia bicarakan tadi.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke tetap pada posisinya dan menatap Sakura.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan," ucap Sakura dan menundukan wajahnya.

"Pulanglah, jangan melakukan hal yang tidak ada gunanya,"

"Bukan urusanmu, dan kau tidak perlu mengaturku," ucap Sakura.

"Aku mau mengaturmu," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura yang sejak tadi menunduk saat berbicara dengan Sasuke, kini menatap Sasuke dengan wajah yang begitu kaget.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pulanglah, aku tidak suka melihatmu berkeliaran tidak jelas seperti ini," kata Sasuke dan berjalan pergi dari Sakura.

"Tunggu...!" Teriak Sakura dan membuat Sasuke berhenti berjalan namun tidak membalikkan badannya.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu? Tiba-tiba membohongiku, tiba-tiba menjadi baik, tiba-tiba mengucapkan hal yang membuatku tidak bisa percaya, kenapa? Kenapa seperti itu? Apa kau ingin mempermainkanku?" ucap Sakura sedikit menahan amarahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau paham satu hal," Ucap Sasuke dan berbalik, berhadapan dengan Sakura, "Cobalah bertahan, dan kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya," sambung Sasuke dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura masih terdiam menatap Sasuke yang pergi.

_Apa itu ? apa itu sebuah tanda? Ataukah itu cuma sebuah jebakan yang sengaja di buatnya, aku sangat bingung, apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan Sasuke, apa kau sedang mengujiku? _

Sakura berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya dan masih memikirkan kalimat-kalimat Sasuke.

_Dia menyuruhku bertahan dan akan menemukan jawabannya, sepertnya Sasuke ingin aku tetap menyukainya, APA...! jangan-jangan dia sudah tahu kalau aku menyukainya dan dia ingin mengujiku, apa benar seperti itu._

Sakura masih sibuk dengan pikiran dan tetap berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Yosh..! aku sudah paham, baiklah... kalau ini sebuah ujian, aku akan menghadapinya, lihat saja Sasuke aku akan tetap menunggumu" ucap Sakura dengan semangat.

* * *

><p>Pagi hari yang cerah di dalam bus terlihat dua orang gadis yang sedang duduk di kursi paling belakang tanpa ada yang berbicara sama sekali. Sakura hanya tertunduk lesu, sedangkan Ino menatap bingung ke arah Sakura.<p>

"Ini sudah berminggu-minggu tapi kenapa sikapnya biasa saja?" ucap Sakura dan masih tertunduk lesu.

"Kau ini aneh, mana mungkin dia akan langsung menyukaimu begitu saja, pasti itu adalah kalimat jebakan,"

"Tapi matanya tidak berbohong,"

"Matanya sulit di tebak, dia itu sangat menyebalkan,"

Sakura semakin tertunduk lesu, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan Ino?"

"Segeralah menjauh darinya dan tidak usah mengharapkannya lagi,"

"Tapi..."

"Sakura, karena kau sahabat baikku, aku tidak akan mendukungmu dengannya, mengerti?"

"Kasih aku waktu untuk berpikir,"

"Baiklah, aku jamin dia hanya menjebakmu," ucap Ino yang percaya 100% akan pendapatnya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Suasana kelas yang tenang karena jam masih menunjukkan pukul 06:30, Sakura dan Ino yang tidak ingin terlambat selalu datang pagi hari, begitu juga Sasuke, selalu datang lebih awal, kecuali Naruto, dia akan selalu terlambat, dan Sai biasanya datang tepat waktu, sebelum guru masuk ke kelas.<p>

Sakura dan Ino yang kembali sibuk masing-masing di kursinya, Sakura membaca buku dan Ino yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Sakura,"

"Sasuke, ada apa?"

"Ikut aku," Kata Sasuke dan langsung berjalan keluar kelas.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, mau kemana?"

Namun Sasuke tidak berbalik dan tetap berjalan keluar kelas.

"Sudah, pergi sana, diakan memanggilmu," kata Ino tanpa berpaling dari layar ponselnya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan dan segera keluar mengikuti Sasuke berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kita mau kemana ?"

"Ke tempat yang tidak ada orangnya," ucap Sasuke dan memasang wajah yang sedikit membuat Sakura takut.

"Aku tidak jadi ikut!" teriak Sakura dan ingin segera berbalik pergi namun tangannya sudah di genggam kuat-kuat oleh Sasuke.

"Terlambat, kau harus tetap mengikutiku," ucap Sasuke dan tiba-tiba tersenyum yang membuat Sakura semakin ketakutan.

Sesampainya di atap sekolah, Sasuke tetap berjalan dengan santai dan tidak melepaskan genggamannya.

"Duduklah" ucap Sasuke.

"Eh? Duduk?"

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya, duduk saja,"

Sakura mengikuti perintah Sasuke dan duduk bersandar di tembok.

"Luruskan kakimu,"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Kau ini susah di atur ya?"

"Aku tidak mau di atur-atur olehmu!" ucap Sakura sedikit kesal.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke duduk di paha Sakura dan membuat jarak mereka sangat dekat.

"Lakukan perintahku atau kau akan..."

"Apa?"

Sasuke tidak lagi berbicara dan semakin memperpendek jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura, Sakura langsung menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan tiba-tiba terasa ada kepala yang berbaring di atas paha Sakura. Sakura langsung membuka matanya dan mendapati Sasuke tertidur di atas pangkuannya.

"Jangan harap aku akan menciummu" ucap Sasuke.

"A-Aku tidak mengharapkan hal seperti itu,"

"Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu,"

Satu tepukan tangan mendarat di jidat Sasuke, Sasuke langsung terbangun dan memegang jidatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Itu Sakit tahu!"

"Apa Mau lagi aku tambah tangan yang satunya, ha?"

"Kau ini seorang gadis tapi kekuatanmu seperti monster,"

"APA! Sini, biar lengkap tangan yang kiri juga harus menepuk jidatmu keras-keras,"

Dan akhirnya Sakura mencoba menepuk jidat Sasuke lagi namun di halang-halangi oleh tangan Sasuke, semakin Sakura ingin menepuk, semakin Sasuke keras menahan tangan Sakura. yang terpapang di wajah Sakura hanyalah wajah terseyum ingin menjahili lagi Sasuke, begitu juga Sasuke hanya tertawa sambil menahan tangan Sakura.

"Sudah cukup, kau hanya membuatku tertawa," kata Sasuke.

"Kau ini sungguh menyebalkan," Kata Sakura dan ingin sekali menepuk jidat Sasuke dan akhirnya kedua tangan Sakura di genggam Sasuke.

"Apa kau senang hari ini?" Tanya Sasuke dan menatap Sakura.

"Senang?"

"Iya, apa kau senang? Dari kemarin kau selalu memasang wajah jelek,"

"Apa maksudmu dengan wajah jelek?"

"Seperti tertunduk lesu, tidak bersemangat, hanya terdiam menatap buku,"

"Itu bukan urusanmu," kata Sakura dan memandang ke arah lain,

"Itu sudah menjadi urusanku sekarang, nona berwajah bebek,"

"Kau ini betul-betul menyebalkan yaa, kau harus merasakan tangan kiriku,"

_Tingg... tongg... tingg... tongg..._

Bunyi bel jam pertama membuat Sasuke dan Sakura berhenti bercanda dan segera berlari ke kelas mereka.

* * *

><p>Jam pelajaran telah usai, Sakura dan Ino sedang sibuk membereskan buku-buku pelajaran mereka, begitu juga murid-murid yang lain. Saat Sasuke berjalan keluar kelas, Sakura memandang ke arah Sasuke dan Sasuke membuat gerakan isyarat dari tangannya memanggil Sakura, kemudian Sasuke berjalan perlahan keluar kelas. Sakura yang paham dengan isyarat Sasuke tadi, langsung memandang ke arah Ino.<p>

"Iya.. iya, aku paham kok," ucap Ino dan memberi isyarat juga untuk Sakura segera pergi.

"Terima Kasih, Ino" ucap Sakura, senang, memeluk Ino dan bergegas menyusul Sasuke.

"Mana Sakura?" Tanya Sai.

"Dia sudah pulang duluan," jawab Ino.

"Pulang duluan? Tidak biasanya kalian pulang bersamaan,"

"Yaah, seperti itulah kalau dua pasangan sedang mesra-mesranya,"

"Sakura? dengan siapa?"

"Siapa lagi, kalau bukan si wajah dingin itu,"

"Sasuke?"

"tentu,"

"Sejak kapan mereka pacaran?"

"Pacaran? Sepertinya mereka belum menyatakan perasaan masing-masing,"

"Oh, apa Sakura hanya di permainkan?"

"Entalah, si Uchiha itu sulit untuk di tebak,"

"Aku akan menghajarnya jika dia berani mempermainkan Sakura," Ucap Sai dengan wajah seriusnya.

Ino yang paham dengan suasana hati Sai, hanya menatap malas ke arahnya, Ino merasa akan terjadi perang besar untuk memperebutkan Sakura.

"Aku ucapkan, semoga berhasil saja, karena Sakura itu sangat-sangat-sangat mencintai Sasuke," kata Ino dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Sai hanya terdiam dan mengepalkan tangannya dan memasang wajah yang sedikit marah, beda dari biasanya, Sai akan bersabar dan tidak akan marah seperti sekarang ini.

* * *

><p>Sepanjang perjalanan keluar gerbang Sekolah, beberapa murid cewek sibuk bergosip sambil memandang ke arah Sakura yang mengekor Sasuke dari belakang. Mereka berbisik dan memasang wajah kesal ke arah Sakura.<p>

'siapa dia?'

'Katanya mainan baru Sasuke'

'Tunggu saja, Sasuke akan bosan dan membuangnya'

'Hahah, benar-benar gadis tidak tahu malu'

'benar-benar, dia sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya'

'hahaha'

'hahaha'

Meskipun berbisik, suara mereka sedikit terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura, membuat Sakura semakin tertunduk dan tidak sadar kalau Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, Sakura langsung menabrak punggung Sasuke.

"Aduh, maaf" ucap Sakura dan melangkah mundur.

"Jangan berjalan sambil tertunduk seperti itu,"

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja,"

"Tidak usah dengar kata-kata mereka,"

Kalimat Sasuke hanya membuat Sakura membuka matanya lebar-lebar, Sasuke tidak memandang ke arah Sakura dan kembali berjalan.

"Hey, jangan diam saja, apa mau aku tinggal?"

"Eh, I- iya" ucap Sakura dan kembali berjalan mengikuti Sasuke.

"Jalanlah lebih cepat sedikit, dan jangan berjalan di belakangku, jidatmu yang lebar sangat sakit mendarat di punggung tadi,"

"A-Apa..., Uhk, Dasar ayam," Ucap Sakura dan memaki-maki Sasuke dengan kesal namun Sasuke hanya cuek dan tidak mendengar semua kata-kata mutiara Sakura.

* * *

><p>Bukannya pulang ke rumah masing-masing, Sasuke sibuk mengajak Sakura ke cafe dan mereka menghabiskan waktu bedua sambil memesan ice cream, kue-kue yang enak, dan Sasuke terus-terusan memesan jus tomat.<p>

"Sasuke, ada yang ingin aku bicara,"ucap Sakura dan berhenti memakan _ice cream_nya.

"Apa?" Kata Sasuke dan berhenti meminum jus tomatnya.

"Apa hubungan kita akan seperti ini?"

"Kau masih perlu di uji lagi,"

"Sampai kapan?"

"Tidak tahu," ucap Sasuke tenang.

Sakura kembali terdiam dan memain-mainkan ice creamnya dengan sedok.

"Apa kita..."

"Jangan banyak bertanya dan tetaplah bertahan," Sasuke langsung memotong ucapan Sakura tanpa peduli dengan wajah Sakura yang sedikit kaget, " Aku memberimu kebebasan, kau bisa pergi sesuka hatimu, dan kembali semaumu," sambung Sasuke dan lagi-lagi hanya menambah wajah kaget Sakura.

"uhm, Maaf, aku ada urusan mendadak, aku akan pulang duluan," ucap Sakura dan pergi begitu saja, dan lagi-lagi, Sasuke tidak mencegatnya pergi. Sasuke hanya terdiam dan melanjutkan meminum jus tomatnya.

* * *

><p>Sakura berjalan gontai menuju tempat pemberhentian bus, tanpa sadar seseorang datang dan berjalan di sampingnya.<p>

"Ada apa?" tanya orang itu dan membuat Sakura berhenti berjalan dan menatap orang yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sai, Kau, kau kenapa ada di sini?"

"Aku hanya kebetulan sedang mampir di sekitar sini, apa mau pulang?"

"Iya, aku mau pulang,"

"Kalau begitu kita pulang bersama,"

"Iya, lagi pula, jalan rumah kita sama,kan, hanya saja rumah aku duluan," ucap Sakura dan tersenyum di depan Sai.

"Oh iya, tadi kenapa? Wajahmu agak murung?"

"Ahk, tidak ada apa-apa, wajahku memang suka seperti ini, hahahah" Kata Sakura mencoba menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya.

"Katakan saja jika ada yang mengganggumu," ucap Sai dan menatap serius ke arah Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Sai, kau memang teman terbaikku,"

"Aku akan mencoba menjadi pelindungmu, dan menjadi orang yang selalu membuatmu tersenyum," ucap Sai

Sakura hanya terdiam dan menatap Sai, menatap mata Sai yang begitu tulus kepadanya, namun lagi-lagi wajah Sasuke yang terbayang, Sakura benar-benar sulit untuk melupakan wajah Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah tertanam di pikirannya dan terasa sulit di lupakan.

Saat malam hari, Sakura merasa sulit tidur, dia hanya berbaring di kasurnya sambil memeluk bantalnya.

"Ahh..~ kau benar-benar sulit ditebak yaa... Sasuke-kun, Aku sampai merasa putus asa dengan sikapmu, Sai juga, tiba-tiba menjadi lebih baik lagi, ada apa dengannya yaa? aku semakin bingung dengan sikap baiknya yang berlebihan, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

Sakura sibuk memikirkan dua cowok yang selalu berada di sampingnya, tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura berdering, satu kotak pesan masuk.

**From : Sasuke**

**Jangan memikirkan hal aneh-aneh dan segeralah tidur.**

Tidak lama Sasuke mengirim pesan ke ponsel Sakura, Sakura langsung memasang wajah kesal dan segera membalas pesan Sasuke.

**From : Sakura 'jidat'**

**Aku tidak mau di atur olehmu!**

**From : Sasuke**

**Aku tidak mengaturmu, hanya memberimu saran.**

**From : Sakura 'jidat'**

**Aku tidak butuh!**

**From : Sasuke**

**Jangan memasang wajah jelekmu lagi, itu sangat menyebalkan.**

**From : Sakura 'jidat'**

**Jangan menggangguku lagi, aku malas dengan kata-katamu.**

**-  
>From : Sasuke<strong>

**Oh, akhirnya kau menyerah juga, kau sama saja dengan gadis yang lain.**

**From : Sakura 'jidat'**

**Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya ingin meluruskan semua masalah ini, kau memang tidak pernah menyukaiku.**

**From : Sasuke**

**Aku tidak ingin bertengkar, pergilah jika kau ingin, aku tidak akan mencegatmu.**

**-  
>From : Sakura 'jidat'<strong>

**AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGANMU...!**

Sasuke hanya membaca pesan terakhir Sakura dan tidak membalasnya. Di tutupnya layar ponselnya dan Sasuke berbaring di kasur, menutup matanya dan mengucapkan nama Sakura, Sasuke ingin selalu berada di dekat Sakura, namun hatinya terasa membeku dan tidak mencair sama sekali, namun saat di dekat Sakura, membuat hatinya sedikit senang dan bercanda dengan Sakura selalu ingin membuatnya tertawa, namun terasa masih ada penghalang di antara mereka berdua yang membuat si uchiha ini semakin meninggikan keegoisannya.

Sakura yang sejak tadi menunggu balasan Sasuke tak kunjung di balas, Sakura benar-benar lelah dengan sikap Sasuke, Sakura langsung menyimpan ponselnya di bawah bantal dan berharap matanya segera tertutup. Mencoba menstabilkan pikirannya dan berharap semua perasaan kacaunya malam ini akan menghilang saat pagi mendatang.

* * *

><p>Pagi harinya, Sakura datang sedikit lebih lambat dari Ino, Sakura bertemu dengan Sai di pemberhentian bus dan mereka berjalan bersama menuju kelas.<p>

Saat berjalan di koridor, dari arah depan Sakura dan Sai, Sasuke berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. Sakura langsung menundukkan wajahnya dan Sai menyadari hal itu. Jarak antara mereka semakin dekat, dan Sakura masih tertunduk tanpa menatap Sasuke. Semakin dekat, dan semakin dekat, Sasuke hanya berjalan melewati mereka tanpa menegur Sakura atau pun Sai, Sasuke berjalan begitu saja dan merasa seperti Sakura dan Sai itu tidak ada.

"Hiks..." terdengar isak tangis dari Sakura. Sai yang mendengar itu, langsung menatap wajah Sakura dan mendapati wajah Sakura yang sudah di banjiri air mata.

"Lupakan orang seperti dia," ucap Sai dan menghapus air mata Sakura.

Sakura tidak mengucapkan apapun dan masih tetap menangis, semakin Sakura menahan rasa sakitnya semakin dia ingin menangis, Sakura semakin terpuruk dan putus atas. Sai yang bingung dengan keadaan Sakura, langsung membawa Sakura ke hadapan Ino, dan Ino langsung memeluk Sakura, mencoba menenangkan Sahabatnya itu.

"Apa aku harus membalas orang itu?" ucap Ino, sangat kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke.

"Tidak Ino, hiks.., jangan lakukan itu, aku sudah tidak ingin berhubungan apapun lagi dengannya, hiks" ucap Sakura disela isak tangisnya.

"Biar aku yang membalasnya," ucap Sai dan Sakura langsung memegang kuat lengan Sai.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak apa-apa, tolong jangan membuat masalah ini semakin rumit, cukup masalahnya dengan aku saja," ucap Sakura mulai menenangkan dirinya.

Said dan Ino pun hanya terdiam tidak tetap berada di samping Sakura tanpa melakuakn apapun, wajah Sai kini terlihat lebih kesal.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Helloo….~

Sudah lama tidak membuat ffn lagi, sekarang baru membuat ffn yang baru. Fandom dan pair masih seperti dulu, entah mengapa susah banget move on dari SasuSaku….., *lebay*

akhir kata, mohon reviewnya…, *berharap*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

**Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan.

**Genre** : romantis-drama

**Pair : **SasuSaku, SakuSai, SasuHina, NaruHina, SaiIno

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**[Chapter 2]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mulai mundur dari tujuannya, yang dia dapat hanya putus asa dan rasa sakit yang mendalam, tidak ada lagi Uchiha Sasuke yang membuatnya bahagia, Sakura merasa dia hanya menjadi mainan bagi Sasuke. Sasuke sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa padanya. Usahanya hanya sia-sia, kata-kata Sasuke hanya membuatnya kuat untuk sementara dan berikutnya kata-kata itu tidak berguna lagi, hanya menjadi hembusan angin yang lewat begitu saja.

* * *

><p>Beberapa minggu kemudian.<p>

"Apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas yg kemarin?" Tanya Sakura kepada Ino saat mereka sedang berada di dalam bus menuju konoha gakuen.

"Sudah,"kata Ino dan berwajah lesu.

"Wah, kau ada peningkatan yaa,"

"Aku mengerjakannya asal-asalan,"

"Dasar Ino _baka_,"

"Kau tega memanggilku _baka_,"

"Kau harus lebih giat lagi belajar, tinggal beberapa bulan lagi,"

"Iya..Iya," kata Ino, pasrah dapat omelan dari Sakura.

Kemudian mereka berdua terdiam dan menunggu bus sampai ke sekolah. Sakura melirik ke arah jendela bus dan menangkap sosok yang sangat di hapalnya sedang menunggu di pemberhentian bus. Pintu bus terbuka dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam, beberapa murid yang ada di bus jadi sedikit ribut melihat siapa yang naik bus. Ino dan Sakura yang selalu duduk di paling belakang hanya menatap ke arah lain dan mereka tidak mempedulikan siapa yang sedang berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk mereka.

Sakura yang tiba-tiba kaget karena Sasuke duduk di sampingnya dan mengambil posisi paling ujung dekat jendela. Ino yang melihatnya memasang wajah kesal dan Sakura memegang tangan Ino untuk membuat Ino tetap tenang, Sakura menatap Ino dan membuat seolah-olah Sakura menyuruhnya untuk 'tidak usah ribut dengan Sasuke, Ino menghela napas pendek dan bersandar membuat posisinya menjadi menatap ke depan, Sasuke yang memandang ke arah jendela tanpa ada ucapan sama sekali, namun tangannya bergerak dan menggenggam tangan Sakura, Sakura yang merasakan hal itu kaget dan menatap ke arah Sasuke yang hanya memasang wajah tenangnya, Sakura yang kembali merasakan Sakitnya setelah beberapa minggu lalu mencoba melupakannya kembali membuat hatinya sedikit nyeri, entah apa maksudnya sampai Sasuke menggenggam tangannya, Sakura masih menatap ke arah Sasuke dan Sasuke mengalihkan pandangnya ke arah Sakura, meskipun Sasuke berbisik namun terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura.

"Jangan menjauh lagi dan tetaplah bersamaku," ucap Sasuke yang setengah berbisik.

Sakura hanya terdiam dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menundukkan wajahnya.

Sasuke memperbaiki posisi duduknya yang kini sangat dekat dengan Sakura, Sasuke mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah telinga Sakura dan sekali lagi berbisik.

"Cerialah, aku lebih senang melihatmu ceria dari pada murung seperti ini,"

Sakura masih terdiam. bus sudah sampai di pemberhentian bus menuju sekolah, Ino segera berdiri dan berjalan, namun Sakura, saat akan berdiri, genggaman tangan Sasuke membuatnya duduk kembali, Semua murid sudah turun dan begitu juga Ino. Saat pintu bus tertutup dan bus berjalan, Ino baru sadar kalau Sakura tidak turun. Ino langsung berbalik dan menatap bus yang pergi, dari arah kaca belakang bus terlihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih terduduk di dalamnya.

"Sakuraaa...!" Teriak Ino namun bus itu sudah jauh, dan Ino berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dengan perasaan kesal.

* * *

><p>Saat di dalam bus.<p>

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku turun? Kau ingin membuatku membolos,"

"Sepertinya, hari ini kita akan bolos,"

"Hei, apa kalian tidak turun?" ucap supir bus yang sadar kalau dua murid itu tidak turun dari tadi.

"Kami akan turun di pemberhentian terakhir,"

"Baiklah, aku hanya akan mengantar kalian, dasar anak-anak suka bolos,"

"Aku tidak suka..." Kata-kata Sakura terhenti saat Sasuke segera menutup mulut Sakura. Dengan paksa, Sakura membuka tangan Sasuke yang menutup mulutnya.

"Apa-apaan kau!"

"Diamlah," ucap Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Aku sangat membencimu," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Aku tahu,"ucap Sasuke, memejamkan matanya dan tetap pada posisinya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura.

"Sekarang apa kau ingin membuatku semakin membencimu?" kata sakura tertunduk.

"Mungkin saja,"

Sakura langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Atau mungkin aku tidak akan membuatmu sedih lagi," ucap Sasuke.

"Kau hanya membohongiku," ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan berbohong, hanya saja, kau sedikit keras kepala dan tidak ingin bertahan lebih lama,"

"Kau sulit untuk di tebak,"

"Semakin kau penasaran, semakin aku suka menatapmu," ucap Sasuke dan kini menatap Sakura.

Bus sudah sampai ditempat pemberhentian terakhir, Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan turun dan mendapati daerah yang sunyi hanya ada beberapa rumah, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya menyusuri jalan sempit yang ada di daerah itu.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura,

"Kau akan tahu nanti,"

Sakura semakin penasaran, Sasuke akan membawanya kemana, di daerah itu begitu sunyi, rumahnya hanya ada beberapa dan jarak antara rumah yang satu dengan yang lain cukup berjauhan, mereka masih berjalan dan berhenti di ujung jalanan beraspal, di ujungnya hanya ada pasir putih dan laut yang biru.

"Indahnya?" Sakura melihat sekeliling pantai itu, hanya ada beberapa perahu nelayan dan dua orang nelayan yang sibuk memperbaiki jaring mereka.

"Baguskan, tempat ini masih jarang di datangi oleh orang-orang," ucap Sasuke dan menarik Sakura berjalan di pasir putihnya.

Sakura dan Sasuke melepas sepatunya dan berlarian di pantai, sesekali mereka mendatangi dua nelayan yang kisaran berumur 50 tahunan, membantu dua nelayan itu memperbaiki jaring mereka, dan setelahnya bermain di pinggir pantai. Sasuke berkali-kali menarik Sakura ke laut dan akhirnya rok sakura Sedikit basah, mereka semakin asik berlarian dan sesekali menarik salah satunya ke ombak yang kecil menyapu pesisir pantai. Sasuke dan Sakura terlihat bahagia dan mereka hanya tertawa.

Tanpa sadar hari semakin sore dan mereka duduk di pasir menikmati indahnya langit sore di tepi pantai. Sasuke menatap lurus ke depan dan Sakura menatap Sasuke.

"Aku menyukaimu," ucap Sakura dan tersenyum menatap Sasuke.

"Hn,"

"Jawabanmu sama sekali tidak enak di dengar," kata Sakura cemberut.

"Apa aku juga harus mengatakan hal yang sama?"

"Tentu, jika tidak, berarti kau menolakku," Sakura tertunduk.

"Hn,"

"Hn? itu apa? Sebuah jawaban?"

"Tetaplah di berada di sampingku,"kata Sasuke dan berdiri.

"Kau belum membalas pernyataanku,"

Sasuke kemudian berjalan dan meninggalkan Sakura, Sakura segera berdiri dan berbalik menatap Sasuke yang semakin jauh.

"Tunggu, Sasuke!"

Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik, "Iya, aku menyukaimu juga, mau berpelukan?" ucap Sasuke merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Sakura malah cemberut dan melempari Sasuke dengan sepatunya.

"Tidak butuh pelukanmu!" kata Sakura dan lagi melempar satu sepatunya.

"Hahaha, kau ini kejam juga ya," kata Sasuke sambil menghindar dari lemparan maut Sakura.

"Awas kau ya,"

"Lempar yang benar,"

**.**

**.**

_Serasa waktu berhenti dan berputar kembali..._

_Serasa awan ingin mengganti posisi yang gelap menjadi terang..._

_Serasa matahari tahu bahwa posisinya sudah cukup lelah dan waktunya untuk bergantian dengan bulan yang indah..._

_Serasa langit senja tahu, mereka harus bersama..._

* * *

><p>Sakura berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, hari ini Sakura dan Sasuke jadian, mereka tidak seperti dulu lagi yang saling menyakiti, dan Sakura tidak merasakan hatinya yang rapuh dan kehampaan yang mendalam.<p>

Tiba di depan gerbang rumahnya, terlihat Ino yang berdiri dan menatap sedih ke arah Sakura.

"Akhirnya kau pulang," ucap Ino dan memeluk Sakura.

"Ino? Ada apa?"

"Sejak pulang sekolah, aku langsung datang ke rumahmu dan menunggumu pulang, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ino..."

"Apa si pantat ayam itu melukaimu?"

"Ino.."

"Apa dia macam-macam padamu?"

"Ino..Ino... tunggu dulu, dengar penjelasanku,"

Ino akhirnya diam dan menunggu Sakura berbicara," sebaiknya kita masuk," ucap Sakura dan mengajak Ino masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan mereka berbicara di kamar Sakura.

"Ka-kalian jadian? Aku sudah memperingatimu untuk menjuahinya. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sedih lagi,"

"Aku tahu itu, tapi, Sasuke terasa berbeda, dan dia membalas pernyataanku, apa itu tidak membuktikan kalau dia sudah berubah?"

"Berdebat denganmu tidak ada gunanya, baiklah, kalian jadian, tapi.. aku akan tetap mengawasinya, jika sampai dia membuatmu menangis lagi, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia mendekatimu sedikit pun," ucap Ino.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura dan memeluk Ino, merasa senang dengan Ino yang selalu menjadi sahabat terbaiknya.

"Apa dia tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh selama dia menculikmu seharian ini?"

"Hahah, dia tidak melakukan apapun, Sasuke sangat mengontrol emosinya dan dia sangat baik," ucap Sakura.

"Syukurlah, aku sangat khawatir tadi, dia mengajakmu ke tempat yang jauh, dan juga kau bolos hari ini,"

Sakura langsung menutup mulut Ino, " Jangan sampai ibuku mendengarnya,"

"Iya-iya, tapi lain kali jangan pakai acara pergi seperti itu lagi,"

"Abisnya Sasuke tidak membiarkan ku pergi,"

"Si ayam itu... apa perlu di aku rebus dulu,"

"Ino, sabar..,"

* * *

><p>Di sekolah, saat jam istirahat.<p>

"Ini," ucap Sakura memberikan kotak_ bento_ saat berdiri di samping meja Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambilnya dan membuka penutup kotak _bento_ itu, terlihat nasi dan beberapa lauk yang terlihat enak dan tak lupa dua buah tomat ceri yang ada di dalamnya.

"Ada bento, aku makan iya," ucap Naruto dan langsung Sasuke menutup kotak _bento_nya saat Naruto hampir mengambil sosis yang berbentuk gurita.

"Aku tidak akan berbagi denganmu," ucap Sasuke.

"Kau pelit sekali Sasuke," ucap Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto, aku hanya membuatkan Satu," kata Sakura.

"Lain kali buatkan untuk aku yaa,"

"Tidak perlu," ucap Sasuke,

"Dasar teme pelit, aku mau cari makan dulu," ucap Naruto dan berjalan dengan kesal menuju kantin.

"baiklah aku..."

"Kau di sini saja," potong Sasuke dan menarik satu kursi untuk sakura duduk di samping meja,

Sakura mulai duduk dan Sasuke juga mulai membuka kembali kotak bentonya dan memakan satu persatu masakan buatan Sakura.

"Enak?" Tanya Sakura yang untuk pertama kalinya membuatkan Sasuke bento.

"Lumayan,"

"Lumayan? Padahal itu enak,"

"Yaah, lumayan,"

"Lain kali aku tidak akan membuatkanmu _bento_,"

"Tidak boleh, kau harus setiap hari membuatkanku bento," Kata Sasuke dan menyentil pelan jidat Sakura.

"Aduh, kau ini kejam sekali," ucap Sakura dan menggosok-gosok jidatnya.

Dari arah tempat duduk Ino, terlihat Sai yang berdiri mematung menatap ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kau cemburu?" ucap Ino yang sejak tadi menatap Sai yang tidak mengalihkan pandangnya.

"Sedikit, dan aku merasa Sasuke hanya akan membuat Sakura sedih lagi,"

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu, kenapa kau tidak menghalangi mereka?"

"Aku tidak tega melihat Sakura bersedih, biarkan saja mereka, aku turut senang jika mereka seperti itu, kau tidak melihatnya? Masing-masing dari mereka membuat mereka terasa nyaman saat bersama,"

"Oh, aku tidak melihatnya,"

"Menyerahlah Sai, Sakura sudah menjadi milik orang lain, kau harus bisa mencari orang lain juga,"

"Tidak akan, aku akan tetap menunggunya kembali," ucap Sai dan tersenyum percaya diri, sedang Ino hanya menopang dagunya dan menatap ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura.

* * *

><p>Saat pulang sekolah, Sakura dan Ino pulang bersama,<p>

"Kenapa tidak pulang bersama Sasuke?" Tanya Ino.

"Kenapa? Kitakan selalu pulang bersama,"

"Kenapa jadi balik bertanya," ucap Ino memasang wajah datar.

"Hahaha, Maaf, cuma Sasuke berbeda arah, mana mungkin pulang bersama,"

"Hoo, aah..~ sepertinya ada yang tidak suka dengan hubungan kalian," ucap Ino.

"Siapa?"

"Rahasia,"

"Ino, beritahu aku,"

"Nanti akan muncul sendiri kok,"

"Uhm, aku jadi penasaran, jangan-jangan,"

"Kau sudah tahu yaa,"

"Pasti Naruto, tapi kenapa ya?"

"Bukan,"

"Ternyata tebakanku salah,"

Dan pembicaraan mereka berakhir, masing-masing dari mereka hanya terdiam sambil menunggu bus sampai di tempat pemberhentian mereka, Saat Sakura turun dari bus, Sai juga ikut turun.

"Sakura," Sapa Sai.

"Sai? Tidak biasanya kau pulang cepat,"

"Hari ini ekskul seni sedang libur, jadi aku langsung pulang,"

"Oh, pulang bersama yuk, jarang-jarang kita akan pulang bersama," ucap Sakura dan mereka berjalan bersama.

"Aku dengar kau jadian yaa dengan Sasuke," ucap Sai.

"Eh, I-iya," Ucap Sakura tertunduk malu.

"Semoga kalian tetap bersama dan dia tidak membuatmu sedih lagi,"

"Terima kasih, Sai," Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum menatap Sai.

* * *

><p>Malam hari, di kamar Sakura, Sakura masih sibuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya untuk besok, sambil menatap layar ponselnya dan sedikit gelisah, Sasuke tidak mengirim pesan hari ini, Sakura kemudian membaringkan kepalanya di meja belajarnya, memasang wajah cemberut sambil membolak-balikkan ponselnya.<p>

"Ahh...~ apa hari ini dia sibuk ya, sampai-sampai tidak mengirimkan pesan, atau aku saja yang duluan mengirimkannya pesan, eh, tidak-tidak, nanti malah aku yang mengganggunya," ucap Sakura sambil membuka layar ponselnya dan menatap _wallpaper_ ponselnya, terpampang foto Sasuke yang sedang tertidur, Sakura diam-diam mengambil foto itu saat Sasuke sedang tertidur dia ruangan perpustakaan.

Setelah Sakura selesai mengerjakan tugas, Sakura bergegas beristirahat dan akhirnya tertidur lelap di kasurnya.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya...<p>

"Sakura," panggil seseorang sambil mencubit keras pipi Sakura.

Sakura yang masih tertidur, membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap seseorang yang sedang duduk di sisi ranjangnya sambil mencubit pipinya,

"Sepertinya aku sedang bermimpi melihat Sasuke di kamarku," ucap Sakura dan tertidur lagi,

Sasuke yang sejak tadi membangunkan Sakura dengan mencubit pipi Sakura tidak mendapat respon sama sekali, Sasuke kemudian berdiri dan menghampiri meja belajar Sakura, mengacak-acak tiap laci.

"Sepertinya itu mimpi," ucap Sakura lagi dan masih menutup matanya.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...,

"APA...! SASUKE ADA DI KAMARKU...!" ucap Sakura dengan nada sedikit tinggi dan bergegas bangun mendapati Sasuke sedang duduk di kursi depan meja belajarnya.

"Kau akan terlambat jika kau tidur lagi,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku! Keluar!" ucap Sakura menarik Sasuke dan mendorongnya keluar dari kamarnya, setelah Sasuke keluar, Sakura langsung membanting pintu kamarnya.

Sasuke yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya memasang wajah sedikit kesal.

"Sasuke, apa Sakura sudah bangun?" Tanya Ibu Sakura.

"Sudah, dan sepertinya dia sedang bersiap-siap, sampai-sampai mengusirku keluar,"

"Hahaha, dia memang seperti itu, sangat sensitif jika hal pribadi seperti kamarnya di masuki secara tiba-tiba, bagaimana kalau kau tunggu dia sambil sarapan dulu," ucap Ibu Sakura, mengajak Sasuke ruang makan.

"Terima kasih, Ibu, apa tidak apa-apa aku memanggil anda ibu?" ucap Sasuke.

"Boleh," Ucap Ibu Sakura yang tersenyum lembut menatap Sasuke.

Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan ke ruang makan dan Ibu Sakura mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk, Ibu Sakura mengambilkan beberapa potong roti bakar yang sudah di olesi selai dan Telur goreng setengah matang untuk Sasuke. beberapa menit kemudian Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dengan memasang wajah kusut, menuruni tangga dan masuk ke ruang makan, mendapati Sasuke yang sibuk sarapan sambil berbicara dengan Ibunya.

"Apa-apaan itu? Seenaknya saja masuk ke kamar orang tanpa permisi, dan Ibu juga, kenapa mengijinkannya masuk?" Ucap Sakura memasang wajah kesalnya pagi-pagi.

"Itu inisiatifku untuk masuk ke kamarmu dan jangan memarahi ibumu," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak memarahi Ibuku, kau yang seharusnya tidak boleh masuk ke kamarku," ucap Sakura semakin kesal menatap Sasuke.

"Sudah-sudah, apa kalian akan bertengkar terus, cepat habiskan sarapan kalian," ucap Ibu Sakura.

Sakura menghabisi sarapannya sambil menatap wajah Sasuke dengan tatapan kesal, Sasuke hanya membalas tatapan itu dengan senyum yang menyebalkan.

Akhirnya acara sarapan yang sedikit terburu-buru itu dan dengan tatap-tatapan menusuk selesai, mereka segera berjalan ke tempat pemberhentian bus, Sakura dan Sasuke pamit ke pada ibu Sakura.

"Ayahmu?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, karena tidak menemukan sosok ayah Sakura saat di rumah Sakura tadi.

"Ayahku, dia sibuk kerja di luar kota, pulang ke rumah jarang, jadi tinggal aku dan Ibu di rumah,"

"Itu masih lebih baik, aku senang berada di rumahmu,"

"Kenapa di rumahku?"

"Karena masih ada kasih sayang,"

Sakura semakin bingung dengan kalimat-kalimat Sasuke. Sasuke adalah anak kedua dari Mikoto ibu Sasuke dan Fugaku ayah Sasuke, Sasuke dan ayahnya selalu ada perselisihan sehingga membuat Sasuke kesal dan meninggalkan rumahnya, Sasuke memilih tinggal sendirian di kota konoha, dari pada harus tinggal di kawasan Uchiha yang membuatnya sedikit tertekan dengan berbagai peraturan yang ada di sana, Kakak pertamanya, Itachi Uchiha, selalu mendatanginya meskipun Sasuke kadang tidak suka dengan kedatangan Itachi, Sasuke tidak pernah membenci Itachi hanya saja, Itachi selalu membawakan uang dari Fugaku, ayah Sasuke, yang membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal dan tidak jarang mengusir Itachi. Sasuke lebih memilih bekerja _part-time _dari pada harus meminta uang dari Fugaku.

"Eh, tunggu dulu, kenapa Ibu ku mengijinkanmu masuk?"

"Aku memberitahukannya,"

"Apa...!" wajah Sakura langsung memerah.

"Ada apa? Ibumu juga terlihat senang,"

Wajah Sakura semakin memerah.

"Dan aku boleh memanggilnya ibu," Ucap Sasuke lagi dan membuat Sakura menatap Sasuke.

"Dia bukan ibumu,"

"Dia akan menjadi ibuku juga, nantinya," Ucap Sasuke dan sukses membuat wajah Sakura tak berhenti memerah. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

"Bu-Bukan apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja, hehehe," Ucap Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sangat merah, paham Maksud kalimat Sasuke tadi membuat Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Sakuraa.." Sapa seseorang dari arah belakang Sakura, terlihat Sai sedang berjalan dan menghampiri Sakura, Sai menatap ke arah Sasuke dan yang terlihat Sasuke juga sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan bertiga dengan posisi Sakura di tengah, entah mengapa Sakura merasa suasananya jadi sedikit berbeda, terasa seperti ada dua hawa yang tidak mengenakkan.

Sesampainya di pemberhentian bus, Mereka bertiga segera naik bus yang baru tiba, Sakura berjalan menghampiri Ino dan duduk di sampingnya, sedangkan Ino hanya memasang tampang datar, menatap ada dua orang yang sedang mengawal Sakura, Sasuke tidak membiarkan Sai duduk di samping Sakura. posisi di kursi belakang bus, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Ino.

"Cih, kenapa malah mereka berdua memisahkanku dari Sakura" ucap Ino perlahan sambil menatap Sakura yang memasang wajah sedihnya,

"Ino..~" Ucap Sakura, sambil mengulur-ngulurkan tangannya.

"Biarkan mereka, aku malas mengurusinya," ucap Ino melipat tangannya ke dada dan tidak peduli dengan Sasuke dan Sai.

Hari ini Ino sedikit kesal di dalam bus, biasanya Sakura dan dia duduk bersama sambil menghabiskan waktu dengan bercerita di bus, tapi saat ini, Ino dan Sakura dipisahkan oleh dua cowok, yang membuat Ino ingin sekali menendang mereka berdua keluar dari bus ini.

* * *

><p>Berbagai banyak gosip langsung beredar di konoha gakuen. Ada yang bergosip positif ada juga yang bergosip negatif.<p>

_'Sakura meminta Sasuke menjadi pacarnya'_

_'Sakura memaksa Sasuke menjadi pacarnya',_

_'Sakura beruntung mendapatkan Sasuke'_

_'Katanya Sasuke menembak Sakura'_

_'Mereka pasangan yang serasi kok'_

_'Sasuke hanya memanfaatkan Sakura'_

Dari semua gosip itu sampai ke telinga Karin, gadis yang tidak pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan Sasuke, dia begitu mencintai Sasuke sampai melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan Sasuke, termasuk membuat dirinya tanpa busana di depan Sasuke, namun Karin hanya mendapatkan tatapan hampa dan Sasuke langsung meninggalkannya begitu saja, Karin telihat kesal mendengar berbagai gosip itu, sampai mencari mereka berdua dan 'binggo' di koridor terlihat Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedang berjalan bersamaan, Karin menunggu mereka berbelok, Saat mereka berbelok, Karin dengan sengaja menabrakkan dirinya dengan Sakura, mereka berdua terjatuh ke lantai.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," Ucap Karin menatap ke arah Sakura dan tatapannya semakin benci saat melihat Sasuke membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? mau aku ban..."

"Tidak perlu," ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan dinginnya segera menarik Sakura yang tadinya ingin membantu Karin berdiri.

Mereka berdua pergi begitu saja dan tidak mempedulikan Karin yang masih terduduk di lantai dengan wajah yang begitu marah, yang ada di pikiran Karin adalah ingin membalas dendamnya.

* * *

><p>Saat pulang Sekolah, Sakura mengganti sepatunya di loker sepatu dan menemukan selembar kertas kecil bertuliskan 'aku menunggumu di belakang gedung sekolah' Sakura yang penasaran dengan selembar kertas itu, langsung menuju ke belakang gedung sekolah, Sasuke juga tidak terlihat sama sekali.<p>

Sakura berjalan dengan santai menuju ke belakang gedung sekolah dan mencari sosok yang menaruh selembar kertas itu di loker, namun dia hanya sendirian di sana, tidak menemukan siapa pun, Sakura berhenti dan melirik kiri dan kanan mencari orang yang ingin menemuinya. Tiba-tiba...

"AWAS...!" Teriak seseorang sambil mendorong Sakura.

_Bruuuuukkk..._

Sebuah meja kelas tepat mendarat di atas punggung Sai, Sakura yang terduduk di tanah dan menutup matanya, membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati Sai yang sudah terbaring dan di tindisi meja kelas. Kepala Sai sedikit berdarah, Sakura langsung mendorong meja itu dari atas punggung Sai, dan membalikkan badan Sai,

"Saii...! Siapa saja... ! tolong...! Sai...Sai..., Bangun!" teriak Sakura mencoba menyadarkan Sai, namun Sai tidak sadarkan diri.

Dari atas gedung sekolah lantai 2,tepat dimana meja kelas itu jatuh, terlihat seseorang di depan jendela kelas yang terbuka lebar dan wajahnya terlihat kesal, menutup kembali jendela dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Mendengar teriakkan minta tolong Sakura, para guru dan murid yang mendengarnya bergegas berlari ke arah Sakura dan Sai segera di larikan ke rumah Sakit, guru yang lain menanyakan Sakura kronologi kejadian tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dimana ini? Badanku terasa sakit sekali," ucap Sai yang sudah sadarkan diri dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan itu. Di tatapnya ke samping dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang berdiri menatapnya balik.

"Sasuke, Ini dimana? Sakura! Sakura dimana?" Ucap Sai dan langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya namun keadaan Sai yang belum stabil membuatnya kembali terbaring,

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskannya, yang perlu kau cemaskan adalah dirimu,"

"Aku tidak apa-apa,"

"Hn, Siapa?"Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan tatap begitu dingin dan serasa ingin membalas orang yang hampir melukai Sakura,

"Sepertinya seorag gadis, dia pasti sudah merencanakan hal itu,"

Sasuke terdiam dan merasa tahu siapa di balik kecelakaan Sai yang tujuan sebenarnya adalah Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan berterima kasih padamu, Kau sudah cukup membuat waktu Sakura tersita hanya untukmu," ucap Sasuke dan langsung pergi.

Sai kembali terbaring dan menghela napas panjang, mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang terakhir hanya membuatnya tersenyum puas.

Saat Sasuke sedang berjalan keluar dari rumah Sakit, dari arah depan, Sakura berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sai gimana?"

"Dia sudah sadar,"

"Syukurlah,"

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Aku akan menjenguknya sebentar dulu,"

"Hn"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang,"

Sakura menggerakkan tangannya dan memegang pipi Sasuke, "Terima kasih," ucap Sakura dan tersenyum manis di hadapan Sasuke, Sasuke hanya terdiam dan menatap Sakura, Sasuke langsung menyentil pelan jidat Sakura.

"Jangan terlalu dekat-dekat dengannya," ucap Sasuke dan langsung pergi begitu saja dan Sakura hanya menggosok-gosok jidatnya sambil memasang cemberut.

Sasuke berjalan Sambil merogok saku bajunya dan mengambil ponselnya, mengetik beberapa kalimat dan mengirimnya.

**To : Ino**

**Mau ikut menangkap pelakunya?**

Ino yang mendapat pesan singkat dari Sasuke hanya membacanya dan paham maksud Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Pagi hari di sekolah, suasananya masih agak sunyi, hanya ada beberapa murid yang baru datang. Di ruangan ekskul Seni terlihat seseorang yang sedang sibuk mencoba memadukan beberapa warna di plat catnya dan menggerakkan kuasnya secara perlahan ke atas kain kanvas yang sudah ada beberapa warna yang terlukis di sana. Tanpa sadar, Pintu ruangan ekskul itu terbuka perlahan dan seorang gadis masuk ke dalamnya. Gadis berambut pirang itu berhenti pas di samping gadis yang sedang melukis tadi, gadis berkaca mata itu kemudian menghentikan kegiatannya, berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri gadis pirang itu.<p>

_Plakkk..._

Satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi gadis berkaca mata itu, sedangkan terlihat satu orangnya lagi hanya menatap mereka dan bersandar di sisi pintu.

Karin terkejut saat Ino menampar pipinya dengan keras, Karin menatap Ino sambil memegang pipinya yang sangat merah bekas tamparan Ino. Sasuke yang sedang bersandar hanya menatap dingin ke arahnya,

"Ada apa! Kenapa kau menamparku!" Kata Karin menaikan nada bicaranya.

_Plaakkk..._

Sekali lagi pipi Karin di tampar dengan keras, sekarang kedua pipi Karin sudah memerah. Karin semakin kaget dengan perlakuan Ino terhadapnya, dan saat menatap Ino, Karin semakin terkejut, Ino memasang wajah yang begitu marah, pandangan Karin beralih ke arah Sasuke yang menatap dingin ke arahnya.

"Sasuke. ada apa?" Ucap Karin menatap sedih ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Karin. Ino langsung mengalangi pandangan Karin dan kini Karin menatap ke arah Ino.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu, ada apa? Kenapa kau tega ingin melukai Sakura, ha!" ucap Ino dan membuat Karin membulatkan matanya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti,"

"Apa kau ingin aku tampar lagi? Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa,"

"Aku tidak mengerti!"

Ino semakin kesal dan ingin sekali memukul Karin lagi namun Sasuke langsung menahan satu pukulan Ino yang hampir mendarat di perut Karin.

"Cukup Ino,"

"kenapa? Dia ingin melukai Sakura,"

"Jangan membuang-buang tenagamu hanya untuk orang yang berhati busuk," ucap Sasuke dan mengajak Ino keluar dari ruangan itu.

Tubuh karin hanya gemetaran dan menatap takut ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke dan Ino berjalan keluar dan Saat Sasuke menutup pintu ruangan itu, Karin melihat jelas saat Sasuke menatapnya, tatap yang seakan-akan ingin membunuh Karin. Pintu ruangan tertutup dan Karin langsung menjatuhkan dirinya duduk lantai dan menangis.

**.**

**.**

"Padahal aku ingin memberikannya balasan yang setimpal," ucap Ino.

"Kau sama saja dengan Sakura," ucap Sasuke.

"Sama?"

"Sama-sama kuat seperti monster,"

"Apa...! kau mau juga merasakannya?"

"Tidak,"

"Tapi aku jadi lega saat tahu orangnya, memangnya gadis itu siapa? Kenapa sampai tega ingin melukai Sakura?"

"Entahlah,"

"Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu? Ayo jawab?"

"Aku tidak ada hubungannya,"

"Pasti ada, Gadis itu sepertinya menyukaimu, dan dia tidak suka jika kalian jadian,"

"Oh,"

"Tanggapanmu hanya itu saja? Aku jadi curiga bagaimana Sakura bisa bertahan dengan orang sepertimu,"

"Tanyakan saja langsung,"

"Lama-lama kesal juga berbicara denganmu," ucap Ino

Sasuke dan Ino sampai di ruang kelasnya, terlihat Sakura yang baru datang dan menaruh tasnya,

"Sakura," Sapa Ino.

"Ino, dari mana saja kau? Waktu di bus aku sendirian dan kau tidak ada kabar kalau akan pergi duluan," Omelan Sakura langsung keluar.

"Hehehe, maaf-maaf, Dia yang mengajakku," ucap Ino dan menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak pernah mengajaknya," ucap Sasuke dan berjalan dengan tenang ke arah kursinya dan duduk.

Ino langsung memasang tampang kesal dan ingin sekali memukul Sasuke. Sakura yang melihat mereka berdua hanya memasang wajah bingung. Ino akhirnya menenangkan dirinya dengan bertanya keadaan Sai kepada Sakura, Sai sudah bisa pulang ke rumahnya dan beberapa hari lagi sudah bisa masuk ke sekolah.

meskipun masalahnya sudah selesai, Sakura masih penasaran dengan pelakunya, orang yang ingin melukainya dan tujuan orang itu berbuat jahat kepadanya. Sakura seperti ingin menyelidikinya namun Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk tetap tenang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura sibuk memilih-milih pakaian di dalam lemarinya, menggonta-ganti baju, rok dan celananya, setelah menemukan pakaian yang cocok, Sakura menata rambutnya, rambutnya yang panjang punggung di biarkan tergerai, di perhatikannya lagi menampilannya di kaca.

"Yosh, seperti ini saja," ucap Sakura di depan cermin sambil tersenyum, di ambilnya tas kecilnya dan selembaran tiket taman mini, Hari ini Sasuke mengajaknya kencan untuk pertama kalinya. Di liriknya jam tangannya,

"Gawat, Ibu aku keluar dulu yaa," ucap Sakura, pamit ke ibu dan langsung bergegas.

"Hati-hati di jalan,"ucap ibu Sakura dan tersenyum melihat anaknya begitu senang

"Iya bu,"

* * *

><p>Di taman mini,<p>

Sasuke yang beberapa menit sudah di sana, berdiri di depan air mancur, sambil melirik jam tangan, terlihat dari penampilan Sasuke yang begitu simpel, hanya memakai kaos hitam berlengan panjang dan celana jinsnya, tatapannya begitu tenang dan terkesan sangat _cool_, siapa saja gadis yang melewati air mancur di taman mini itu hanya menatap Sasuke sambil ber-_blushing_. Sasuke yang sadar akan tatapan itu tidak mempedulikannya.

"Maaf," Terdengar suara orang yang habis berlari dengan tergesa-gesa dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Telat,"

"Iya, maaf, lagi"

Sasuke berjalan menghampirinya dan menjitak pelan kepala Sakura,

"Dasar bodoh,"

"Padahal aku sudah minta maaf,"

"Hn,"

Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya ke wahana yang ada di taman mini itu.

"Kita ke sana," ucap Sakura dan posisinya menjadi terbalik, Sekarang Sakura yang menarik Sasuke.

Naik wahana itu, naik wahana ini, lari ke sana, lari ke sini, teriak-teriak sampai ketawa bersama, seharian mereka habiskan dengan mencoba semua wahana yang ada di taman mini itu. waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 3 sore, mereka menyudahi naik wahana yang ada dan berakhir di dalam sebuah cafe, cafe dengan dinding bernuansa hijau muda dan ada gambar pohon di tiap bagian dindingnya, di tiap sudut ruangan tertata pohon bonsai mini, sedangkan pelayannya dengan menggunakan baju _maid_ dan _butler_ menjadikan cafe itu terlihat unik. Sakura dan Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk untuk dua orang yang pas bersampingan dengan jendela, Mereka berdua segera memesan, sambil menunggu pesanan mereka, Sasuke terus menatap ke arah Sakura. Sakura yang menyadarinya terlihat canggung dan tertunduk malu.

"Apa tidak ada yang mengajakmu ke sini?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tidak menjawab dan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Sasuke yang paham maksud Sakura, kini tidak lagi mengajukan pertanyaan apa-apa.

"Apa kau senang?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak,"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kau berisik,"

Sakura menatap kesal ke arah Sasuke, meskipun orang yang di sukainya, tetap saja, kata-katanya selalu menyakitkan, menurut Sakura, Sasuke adalah cowok tipe yang tidak romantis.

Tidak lama kemudian, pesanan datang dan mereka berdua segera melahap makanan mereka.

* * *

><p>Malam hari dan hujan turun begitu deras, terlihat seseorang sedang berlarian di tengah hujan, tidak peduli dengan pakaiannya yang basah, dia terus saja berlari menerobos hujan.<p>

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia sampai di rumahnya, segera membuka pintu rumahnya, menyalakan lampu dan tumbang di teras, hujan yang lebat membuat tubuhnya menjadi dingin dan menggigil, dengan perlahan dia membuka semua pakaiannya, mengeringkan tubuhnya yang basah dengan menggunakan handuk, mengenakan pakaian yang kering dan segera naik ke kasurnya, dia terlihat begitu lelah, di carinya ponsel di bawah bantalnya dan menatap satu pesan yg muncul di layar ponselnya.

**From : Hinata **

**Terima kasih sudah datang menjengukku, aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir.**

Setelah membaca pesan itu, dia langsung membalasnya.

**From : Sasuke**

**Beristirahatlah, aku akan datang lagi.**

Tubuhnya yang begitu lelah dan rasa ngantuk membuat Sasuke langsung tertidur dan tidak ingat akan membalas telpon Sakura.

**12 panggilan tak terjawab - Sakura 'jidat'**

**From : Sakura 'Jidat'**

**Sasuke, kau di mana? Kenapa tidak mengangkat ponselmu? Hubungi aku.**

Sakura yang sejak tadi menunggu balasan Sasuke tidak juga ada balasannya, Sakura menunggu sampai dia benar-benar tertidur.

* * *

><p>Saat berada di bus,<p>

"Sasuke mana? Kalian kan biasanya bersama," Tanya Ino, yang sejak Sakura naik bus tidak melihat Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu, Semalam dia tidak membalas pesanku atau menghubungiku balik," ucap Sakura sedikit khawatir.

"Apa dia sedang sibuk?"

"Mungkin saja, dia juga harus kerja,"

"Uhm, tenang saja, kalian juga akan bertemu di kelas," ucap Ino.

Sesampainya di kelas, hingga jam istirahat di mulai, sosok yang ada di meja seberang tak kunjung datang, Naruto yang duduk berdekatan dengan Sasuke pun tidak tahu alasan Sasuke tidak masuk hari ini, Sakura yang makin khawatir meminta alamat Sasuke di ruangan guru, guru yang bertugas sebagai wali kelas Sakura, Pak kakashi juga heran, tidak ada kabar dari Sasuke jika dia tidak akan masuk hari ini.

"Oh, iya, jika kau bertemu dengan Sasuke tolong segera kabari bapak yaa," ucap Kakashi saat memberikan alamat Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Baik pak, terima kasih," ucap Sakura dan segera menuju kelasnya dan pulang lebih awal,

Sakura berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa dan menaiki sebuah bus menuju kawasan tempat tinggal Sasuke, beberapa menit berlalu dan Sakura sudah sampai, Sakura segera turun dari bus dan berjalan ke jalan-jalan yang sempit, melewati sebuah tangga yang lumayan panjang dan sedikit berbelok, sampailah Sakura di sebuah apartemen, apartemen yang terdiri dari 5 lantai dan di sekelilingnya begitu sejuk dengan pepohonan dan tanaman-tanaman yang di biarkan tumbuh dan di rawat oleh pengelolah apartemen, Sakura berjalan masuk dan mencari kamar nomer 302.

_Tok..tok..tok..._

Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke dan tidak ada juga respon dari yang punya rumah

_Tok..tok..tok..._

_Tok..tok..tok..._

_Tok..tok..tok..._

Pintu akhirnya terbuka dengan perlahan dan terlihat Sasuke dengan penampilan yang begitu kusut, seperti baru bangun tidur dan rambutnya sedikit berantakan.

"Sakura," Ucap Sasuke dan langsung menarik Sakura masuk.

"Maaf, tiba-tiba mengunjungimu, aku..."

Kata-kata Sakura terpotong, kaget dengan perlakuan Sasuke, saat ini Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat, Sakura merasa ada yang aneh saat Sasuke memeluknya, terasa... terasa.. terasa... seperti Sakura sedang memeluk panci yang panas, tiba-tiba Sasuke tumbang dalam posisi masih memeluk Sakura.

"Kau sakit?" Ucap Sakura dan membantu Sasuke menuju kamarnya dan membaringkan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa-apa,"

"Bodoh! jelas-jelas kau sedang sakit, apa sudah makan? apa sudah minum obat?"

"Tenanglah, dengan tidur sebentar pasti akan sembuh," ucap Sasuke namun kata-katanya tidak pedulikan Sakura, Sakura bergegas keluar untuk mencari obat.

Setelah mendapat obat, Sakura memasakkan bubur buat Sasuke, sambil menunggu bubur yang masak, Sakura menemukan pakaian basah Sasuke berserakan di ruang tamunya, Sakura langsung mengangkatnya dan mencucinya, membersihkan ruangan Sasuke yang sedikit berantakan, karena kesibukan Sasuke yang juga kerja membuat Sasuke tidak sempat beres-beres.

Setengah jam kemudian,

Kamar Sasuke sudah rapi, pakaian basahnya sudah di jemur, dan kini Sasuke sedang duduk di ruang tamunya memakan bubur yang sudah di buat Sakura.

"Kau bolos?" lirik Sasuke ke arah Sakura.

"Aku sudah minta ijin,"

"Uhm,"

"Ini obatmu," ucap Sakura dan memberikan dua biji obat ke tangan Sasuke. "Setelah ini istirhatlah," lanjut Sakura membereskan piring makan Sasuke, membawa ke dapur dan segera di cuci.

Sasuke yang masih terduduk di meja makan, menekan-nekan tombol yang ada di layar ponselnya. Sasuke kembali membuka pesan dari Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_Itachi Calling..._

"_Halo, Sasuke, Hinata dalam keadaan darurat, bantu aku membawanya ke rumah Sakit,"_

Sasuke langsung melempar ponselnya ke kasur dan segera berlarian keluar rumah, Sasuke terus berlari sampai Itachi yang sedang mengendarai mobil meneriaki namanya, Sasuke kemudian berlari ke arah Itachi dan mereka berdua bergegas menuju rumah Hinata.

Keluarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha sudah sangat akrab, Hinata dan Sasuke sejak kecil sudah di pertemukan, sedang kakak Hinata, Neji Hyuuga yang sedang menjalankan sebuah perusahaan, bekerja sama dengan Itachi.

Hinata saat memasuki SMA, tubuhnya tiba-tiba terserang penyakit dan membuat Hinata selalu sakit-sakitan. Sasuke yang sejak kecil selalu bersamanya, selalu khawatir jika Hinata dalam keadaan Sakit.

Tidak beberapa lama Sasuke dan Itachi sampai di rumah Hinata, Sasuke segera keluar dari mobil dan berlari ke dalam rumah Hinata, Hinata yang sedang dalam keadaan sendirian di rumah dan hanya ada beberapa pelayannya yang panik, Sasuke langsung menggendong Hinata membawanya ke dalam mobil Itachi dan mereka segera menuju rumah Sakit.

Hinata sudah masuk ke dalam ruang UGD, Itachi dan Sasuke sedang menunggu di koridor, menunggu kabar dari dokter, wajah Sasuke terlihat begitu pucat dan berkeringat, dari tadi berlarian dan wajahnya tampak khawatir, Itachi berdiri mondar-mandir dan akhirnya duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Neji ada dimana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dia berada di kota Suna, dan butuh waktu berhari-hari untuk sampai ke Konoha,"

Sasuke tidak lagi bertanya apapun, orang tua Hinata sudah tidak ada, mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat menuju kota Angin.

Dokter terkenal kota konoha sebut saja dokter Tsunade, dia adalah dokter yang selalu mengawasi perkembangan kesehatan Hinata, setelah memeriksa Hinata, Tsunade berjalan keluar dan menemui Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, mungkin hanya kurang istirahat, sebaiknya dia tidak melakukan pekerjaan yang berat," ucap Tsunade.

"Apa dia akan bermalam di rumah Sakit?" Tanya Itachi.

"Iya, sebaiknya begitu, fisik hinata perlahan-lahan semakin menurun, apa dia mengkonsumsi obatnya dengan baik?"

"Kata para pelayannya dia selalu minum obat teratur,"

"Mungkin obatnya sudah tidak cocok lagi, sebaiknya Hinata mengganti obatnya, Itachi kau ikut aku, aku akan memberikan beberapa obat untuk Hinata, dan Kau Sasuke cobalah menjenguknya, mungkin itu akan membuatnya lebih baik," ucap Tsunade dan berjalan bersama Itachi menuju ruangannya, sedangkan Sasuke berjalan masuk menuju ruangan Hinata.

Saat berada di ruangan Hinata, Sasuke berjalan menghampiri sisi ranjang Hinata dan menatap Hinata yang masih menutup matanya, Hinata yang merasakan Sasuke datang, membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat ke arah samping tepat Sasuke berdiri.

"Sasuke, akhirnya kau datang juga," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum meskipun wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat.

"Hn,"

"Itachi-_nii_, dimana?"

"Dia sedang bersama dokter Tsunade,"

"Oh, Maaf sudah merepotkan kalian,"

"Tidak apa-apa, cepatlah sembuh,"

"Iya, aku akan sembuh dan kita akan pergi bersama-sama lagi,"

"Hn"

Di luar gedung rumah sakit, Hujan turun dengan deras, Itachi yang sudah mengambil beberapa obat untuk hinata, berjalan menuju ruangan Hinata, sesampainya di ruangan Hinata, Itachi tidak melihat Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi dan menaruh beberapa obat Hinata ke meja yang ada di samping ranjang tempat tidur Hinata.

"Dia sudah pulang,"

"Selalu saja seperti itu,"

"Obat baru lagi?"

"Iya, dan kau harus tetap rajin meminumnya,"

"Iya, Apa ada kabar dari Neji-_nii_?"

"Sepertinya dia baru akan sampai besok, aku yang akan menjagamu sampai dia datang ke sini,"

"Maaf merepotkan Itachi-_nii, _aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok, sebaiknya Itachi_-niii_ kembali ke kantor, pasti masih banyak pekerjaan,"

"Tidak usah khawatir, asistenku sudah mengerjakannya dan aku bisa menemanimu sekarang,"

"Terima kasih,"

"Cepatlah sembuh, Sasuke sangat khawatir padamu,"

"Aku tahu, wajahnya selalu nampak khawatir setiap melihatku,"

"Dia tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu,"

Hinata hanya tersenyum menatap Itachi dan kembali mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, Itachi berjalan mendekati ranjang Hinata dan memperbaiki selimut Hinata.

Sasuke yang pulang dari rumah sakit berlarian menembus hujan yang begitu lebat.

**Ending Flashback**

* * *

><p>"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura saat selesai membereskan piring makan Sasuke dan mendapati Sasuke masih duduk di meja makan dan sesekali menekan-nekan ponselnya.<p>

"Tidak ada,"

"Kemarin..., kau dari mana ?" ucap Sakura berjalan mendekati meja dan duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Hanya keluar sebentar dan aku lupa membawa ponsel," Kata Sasuke tanpa menatap ke arah Sakura, Sasuke masih sibuk menatap layar ponselnya.

Sakura yang memperhatikan tingkah laku Sasuke, membuatnya penasaran, dalam pikirnya, Sasuke menyembunyikan sesuatu dan tidak ingin berbagi dengannya.

"Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Sakura lagi, mencoba mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Tidak ada,"

Sakura terdiam dan sedikit menunduk, Sasuke yang selesai dengan ponselnya menatap ke arah Sakura.

"Kemarilah," ucap Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya masuk ke kamarnya, Sasuke kemudian duduk di lantai dan bersandar ke sisi tempat tidurnya, begitu juga Sakura, duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku, " Ucap Sasuke.

"Uhm...,"

"Ada apa? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja, kau sedikit berbeda," Sakura terdiam begitu juga Sasuke, "Ah... maaf-maaf, itu pasti karena kau sedang sakit," lanjut Sakura dan memaksa wajahnya untuk tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Ucap Sasuke dan membaringkan kepalanya di paha Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura membuka matanya dan langsung bangun, di tatapnya sekililing ruangan, dia lupa kalau sedang berada di rumah Sasuke, tapi kenapa berada di atas kasur Sasuke, di alihkan pandanganya ke bawah lantai, ternyata Sasuke juga sedang tertidur, Sakura kemudian mencari ponselnya dan menemukannya di samping bantal, di lihat jam yang muncul di layar ponselnya membuatnya terkejut dan terburu-buru berdiri dari kasur, yang ada malah kakinya tersangkut selimut dan jatuh dari kasur ke lantai tepat di samping Sasuke yg masih tertidur.

"Aduh..." ucap Sakura yang masih pada posisinya mencium lantai, Sakura langsung berdiri dan saat ingin berlari keluar, tangannya di tahan oleh Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat,"

"Aku harus pulang, ini sudah jam 8 malam," ucap Sakura, panik.

"Tidak perlu,"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah menelpon ibumu dan dia mengijinkanmu tinggal," ucap Sasuke tanpa mengubah posisinya dan masih menutup matanya.

"Huff..., sepertinya kau berhasil mengambil hati ibuku, sampai-sampai dia mau mendengarkan ucapanmu,"

"Hn,"

Sasuke masih menutup matanya dan Sakura kini menatap Sasuke, matanya hanya tertuju pada Sasuke, Sakura menggerakkan tangannya dan membelai pelan pipi Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa Sakura membelai pipinya hanya terdiam dan tidak membuka matanya, merasakan sentuhan hangat dari tangan seseorang yang sangat di sukainya. Tiba-tiba Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke dan mencium pipi Sasuke, Sasuke yang merasakan sentuhan bibir Sakura di pipinya, langsung membuka matanya dan Sakura memundurkan wajahnya perlahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke dan kini menatap Sakura.

"Aku hanya menci..." Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya dan mundur sampai belakangnya menabrak kasur Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian bangun dan menatap wajah kaget Sakura, sepertinya Sakura tadi tidak sadar langsung mencium pipinya.

"Kau mesum juga yaa," ucap Sasuke

"Ti-tidak...! aku tidak sengaja!" ucap Sakura panik dengan tindakannya sendiri.

"Uhm.. aku lapar, masakkan sesuatu untukku," ucap Sasuke dan berjalan keluar kamarnya.

Sakura yang mencoba menenangkan pikirannya kemudian berjalan menuju dapur, membuka lemari es Sasuke dan mendapati beberapa bahan masakan.

"Bahan-bahanmu lengkap, kenapa tidak masak?" tanya Sakura sambil memilih-milih bahan yang akan di masaknya.

"Aku tidak tahu masak, yang mengisi lemari esku itu si _Aniki baka._" Kata Sasuke, duduk di meja makan dan menopang dagunya.

"_Aniki baka_?" Sakura mengulang kalimat Sasuke, lebih tepatnya bertanya siapa yang di maksud Sasuke.

"Namanya Itachi Uchiha, dia kakakku" Ucap Sasuke, malas menjelaskan orang yang selalu mengontrol kehidupannya setelah keluar dari rumah.

"Oh," Sakura tidak berbicara panjang lebar lagi dan mulai memasak.

"Masak apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Omlet."

"Uhm..., ekstrak tomat,"

"Iya..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejam kemudian, mereka berdua hanya bersantai di ruang tamu.

"Apa demammu sudah turun?"

"Iya,"

"Syukurlah," ucap Sakura senang"

"Mandilah dan ganti pakaianmu, besok kau akan pakaian baju itu lagi kan,"

"Aku tidak membawa baju cadangan,"

Sasuke kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya dan membuka lemarinya, mencari-cari baju kaos yang cocok dengan Sakura. setelah mendapatkan kaos berwarna abu-abu, Sasuke berjalan keluar kamar dan memberi Sakura baju kaosnya.

"Pakai ini,"

"Baiklah," ucap Sakura dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, sedangkan Sasuke sibuk menonton tv.

"Segarnya..." ucap Sakura yang abis mandi dan menekan kaos Sasuke yang sedikit kebesaran, "Sana.., bersihkan juga badanmu," Kata Sakura dan menyuruh Sasuke ke kamar mandi.

Sasuke berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi, kini Sakura yang sibuk mengganti-ganti channel tv.

_Tok..tok..tok..tok.._

Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah Sasuke, Sakura yang mendengarnya menatap ke arah jam dinding.

"Sudah jam 10, siapa yang bertamu jam segini?" Sakura penasaran dengan siapa di luar yang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumah Sasuke. Sakura berjalan perlahan dan memutar kunci pintu dan membukanya perlahan, terlihat seseorang yang mirip dengan Sasuke namun wajahnya terlihat lebih tua menatap ke arah Sakura.

Sakura terdiam menatap Itachi tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Sasuke, dimana?" Tanya Itachi.

"Sasuke...Sasuke , se-sedang di kamar mandi,"ucap Sakura canggung

"Apa kami bisa bertemu Sasuke?" Tanya seorang gadis yang berdiri di belakang Itachi dan kini berjalan ke depan dan berdiri tepat di samping Itachi.

"Eh, silahkan masuk," ucap Sakura, merasa dirinya sedari tadi hanya memasang wajah bingung.

Itachi dan Hinata berjalan masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu. Tidak beberapa lama Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu, langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati Itachi dan Hinata sedang duduk di ruang tamu sedang Sakura duduk sedikit menjauh dari mereka.

"Sakura masuklah kamar, aku akan menyusul," ucap Sasuke dan berjalan menghampiri meja ruang tamu dan duduk, sedangkan Sakura tidak mengucapkan apapun dan langsung berjalan masuk ke kamar Sasuke dan menutup pintunya perlahan.

"Tidak biasanya kau membawa seorang gadis ke rumahmu," ucap Itachi yang sukses membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal dengan kalimatnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Sepertinya dia gadis yang spesial yaa, seleramu cukup baik juga, dia sangat manis," ucap Itachi.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Sasuke ke Hinata dan tidak mempedulikan Itachi

"Seperti yang kau lihat, setelah mengganti obat, aku langsung merasa sehat kembali dan juga berkat dirimu yang sudah membawaku ke rumah Sakit," ucap Hinata Dan tersenyum malu di hadapan Sasuke.

"Uhm, aku mau istirahat, kau sebaiknya pulang dan istirahat juga" kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah," ucap Hinata berjalan keluar bersama Sasuke dan di ikuti Itachi dari belakang.

"Aku akan menemuimu besok," ucap Sasuke.

"Iya," kata Hinata dan sangat senang dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Ayo nona manis, kita harus cepat pulang, karena seseorang ingin menikmati malam berduanya," kata Itachi dan mengajak Hinata pulang.

"Berisik," ucap Sasuke dan memasang wajah kesalnya.

Sasuke kemudian menutup pintu dan menguncinya, mematikan tv dan lampu ruang tamu, berjalan perlahan menuju kamar tidur, membuka pintu dan mendapati Sakura sedang tertidur di kasur lantai.

"Akting tidurmu kurang bagus," Ucap Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan menendang kaki Sakura.

"Aku sedang tidur," ucap Sakura sedikit kesal karena kakinya di tendang.

"Tidur? Kenapa masih bisa merespon pernyataanku,"

"Uhm.., aku sedang mencoba tidur,"

"Dasar, tidurlah di kasur, aku akan tidur di sini,"

"Tidak mau, kau sedang dalam proses penyembuhan jadi kau yang harus tidur di kasur,"

"Cerewet,"

Sasuke langsung mengangkat Sakura, menggedongnya dan memindahkannya ke kasurnya,

"Sasuke..! apa-apaan kau!" Teriak Sakura yang tiba-tiba di angkat.

"Mengalahkan keras kepalamu," kata Sasuke dan kini berbaring di kasur lantainya.

Sakura terdiam, di dalam pikirannya dia ingin bertanya banyak hal dengan Sasuke.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak,"

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada," ucap Sakura dan mengubah posisi tidurnya membelakangi Sasuke. "Sasuke," panggil Sakura tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Hn?"

"Yang tadi itu, Itachi, dan gadis itu..., siapa?"

"Namanya Hinata,"

"Uhm..., hubungannya dengan kalian?"

"Teman sejak kecil, keluargaku dan keluarganya sangat akrab,"

Sakura terdiam lagi, menyimpulkan kalimat-kalimat Sasuke, yang artinya Hinata dan Sasuke sudah bertemu dan kenal sejak lama.

"Dia Sangat cantik," ucap Sakura menaikkan selimutnya menutupi wajahnya.

"Iya," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura yang mendengar Sasuke meresponnya hanya terdiam dalam selimutnya.

* * *

><p>Pagi hari, pukul 06:30, Sakura yang bangun lebih awal, segera merapikan kasur Sasuke dan segera bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah. Setelah memakai seragamnya, Sakura masuk ke dalam dapur dan membuatkan bekal untuknya dan untuk Sasuke.<p>

"Sasuke kau akan terlambat," teriak Sakura dari arah dapur.

Sasuke yang baru bangun berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi, beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke sudah rapi dengan seragam konoha gakuen, berjalan menuju meja makan dan sudah tersedia sarapan pagi untuk Sasuke, sedangkan Sakura menyediakan _bento_ untuk Sasuke.

"Ini untukmu," ucap Sakura dan menaruh kotak _bento_ di samping Sasuke.

"Hn,"

"Apa sudah sehat?"

"Iya,"

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan memasukkan kotak bento Sasuke ke dalam tas Sasuke dan menaruh juga kotak_ bento_nya ke dalam tasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam pelajaran telah usai, Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan bersama keluar gedung sekolah, saat mendekati gerbang sekolah, terlihat seorang gadis dan mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir di samping gerbang sekolah Konoha, gadis yang berkulit putih dan rambutnya hitam panjang sepinggang cukup menarik perhatian para lelaki yang murid konoha yang berjalan keluar gerbang.

Sasuke yang melihatnya berjalan menuju Hinata, gadis yang berdiri itu dan menghampirinya, terlihat senyum manis terlukis di wajah Hinata saat menemui Sasuke.

"Hinata?" ucap Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf, tiba-tiba menemuimu di sekolah, aku ingin mengajakmu pergi," ucap Hinata.

"Apa Sakura boleh ikut?" Tanya Sasuke,

Hinata menatap ke arah Sakura, terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum kembali, "Dia juga boleh ikut," ucap Hinata.

"Eh? Aku.. aku tidak usah ikut, lagi pula aku harus pulang cepat, aku akan pulang dengan Ino," ucap Sakura menolak ajakan Sasuke.

Sasuke berbalik dan kini menatap Sakura,"Jangan pergi kemana-mana dan langsung pulang," ucap Sasuke.

"Iyaa, kau pikir aku ini anak kecil," ucap Sakura.

"Hn, aku akan menghubungimu nanti," ucap Sasuke dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura mengikuti Hinata yang sudah masuk duluan ke dalam mobil.

Mobil sedan hitam itu sudah melaju dan menghilang di jalur pembelokan, Sakura yang masih mematung di depan pagar konoha gakuen, tidak juga berjalan atau berpindah tempat, wajahnya sedikit kusut saat menatap Sasuke pergi bersama gadis lain.

"Sakura.." sapa seseorang dan menepuk pundak Sakura.

"Ino,"

"Ada apa? Wajahmu suram begitu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, pulang?"

"Uhm.., sebenarnya aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat,"

"Kalau begitu aku pulang sendiri,"

"Eh, tunggu dulu, kita pergi bersama, aku mau ke toko kue yang baru di buka di dekat jalur stasiun kota, katanya kue-kuenya enak dan lagi diskon, mau ikut?"

"Baiklah, aku mau ikut," ucap Sakura kini menampakkan wajah senangnya,

"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Sai yang berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan Ino.

"Kami mau ke toko kue yang baru di buka,?"

"Apa masih bisa ikut?"

"Hahahaha, Kau ini, tentu saja boleh," ucap Ino.

"Sakura _chaan_...!" Teriak Naruto dari kejauhan sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura.

"Naruto? Ada apa?"

"Kau melihat Sasuke?"

"Dia pergi?" ucap Sakura.

"Pergi? Kemana?"

"Entahlah, dia pergi bersama seorang gadis yang bernama Hinata,"

"Apa..! Hinata, Hinata ada di Konoha, aahkk...! dasar teme, tidak mengabariku kalau Hinata ada di konoha,"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu, kami bertiga dulu selalu bersama sejak kecil," Ucap Naruto

"Hei, siapa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Ino penasaran, sedangkan Sai hanya menyimak percakapan mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita ke toko kuenya dulu dan berbicara di sana, gimana?" ucap Sakura.

Semuanya setuju dengan pendapat Sakura, dan mereka pun berjalan ke tepat yg di tuju.

* * *

><p>Sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke hanya terdiam dan menatap keluar jendela, Hinata yang memperhatikan Sasuke, mencoba membuat suasana di dalam mobil menjadi sedikit tidak kaku.<p>

"A-apa hari ini kau bisa menemaniku?" Tanya Hinata dan tetap menatap Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke tidak mengubah posisinya.

"Kau terlihat tidak senang hari ini," ucap Hinata dan sedikit menundukkan wajahnya.

"Perasaanmu saja,"

"Gadis itu, siapa?"

"Sakura?"

"Iya, kemarin malam kalian bersama,"

"Jangan memikirkan hal yang macam-macam, kami tidak melakukan apapun, dia hanya merawatku," tatapan wajah Sasuke menjadi sedingin es.

"Sepertinya gadis itu mengubahmu," wajah Hinata semakin menunduk.

"Tidak, dia tidak melakukan apapun untuk mengubahku,"

"Kau terlihat berbeda sekarang,"

"Jangan menyalahkannya,"

"Apa dia lebih berarti dariku?"

Sasuke yang mendengar kata-kata Hinata hanya menghela napas panjang, menggerakkan tangannya ke atas kepala Hinata dan mengusap-ngusap kepala Hinata perlahan.

"Kalian sama-sama berartinya buatku,"

Hinata hanya terdiam, Hinata merasa ingin Sasuke terus bersamanya, hanya bersamanya, gadis itu tidak boleh bersama Sasuke, Sasuke dan Hinata sejak kecil sudah di pertemukan dan membuat Hinata menaruh hati pada Sasuke.

"A-aku mau tinggal di rumahmu," Ucap Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Tidak boleh,"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada yang melayanimu dan kau harus di kontrol setiap hari,"

"Tapi..."

"Jangan keras kepala,"

"Uhm, baiklan, kalau begitu temani aku seharian ini, boleh,"

"Yaa,"

* * *

><p>"Oh.., jadi seperti itu ceritanya," ucap Ino yang sibuk mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto, Sakura hanya sedikit tertunduk, mencoba terlihat biasa-biasa saja sambil memakan sedikit demi sedikit kue stroberinya, sedangkan Sai melirik ke arah Sakura dan meminum secangkir tehnya<p>

"Sepertinya dia akan menjadi rivalmu," ucap Ino dan menyenggol-nyenggol Sakura yg duduk di samping Ino.

""Eh, a-aku tidak memikirkan hal itu kok," ucap Sakura mencoba tenang.

"Ahh..~ dasar teme, padahal aku juga menyukai Hinata, sayangnya Hinata menyukai Sasuke,"

Ucapan Naruto membuat Sakura terkejut dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan sendoknya, Sai, Ino, dan Naruto langsung menatap ke arah Sakura.

"Ma-maaf, sendokku terjatuh," Kata Sakura dan menuruknan tangannya meraba-raba di bawah meja dan menemukan sendoknya, " Aku ke toilet dulu," Lanjut Sakura, menaruh sendoknya dan bejralan menuju toilet.

Setelah Sakura masuk ke dalam toilet, Ino tiba-tiba berdiri dan mencengkram kerah baju Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau kalimatmu tadi membuat Sakura sakit, ha!" ucap Ino dengan wajah kesal.

"Ino, perhatikan sikapmu, orang-orang pada memperhatikan kalian," ucap Sai menenangkan Ino.

Ino segera melepaskan tangannya dari kerah baju Naruto dan duduk kembali.

"Maafkan aku," Ucap Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau minta maaf pada Sakura," ucap Sai.

"Aku tidak berbicara padamu," Ucap Naruto, menatap kesal ke arah Sai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura yang berada dalam toilet mencoba membuat pikirannya menjadi tenang, kata-kata Naruto tadi sempat membuatnya khawatir. Khawatir akan Sasuke yang bersama gadis yang bernama Hinata.

_Triiinggggggg..._

Satu pesan masuk dan terpampang di layar ponsel Sakura.

**From : Sasuke**

**Aku menyuruhmu pulang, **_**Baka**_**, temui aku di taman kota.**

Sakura hanya membacanya dan tidak membalas pesan Sasuke, Sakura segera berjalan keluar toilet dan menghampiri yang lain, terlihat wajah Ino yang masih kesal, Sai dengan wajahnya tenangnya, dan Naruto dengan wajah yang tak merasa bersalah,

"Sakura-c_han_, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum menandakan dirinya baik-baik saja, "Maaf, aku pulang duluan," Ucap Sakura dan sedikit terburu-buru mengambil tasnya.

"Eh, tunggu Sakura, aku ikut," ucap Ino.

"Aku.. mau kesuatu tempat dulu sebelum pulang, maaf yaa Ino, aku harus buru-buru," ucap Sakura dan bergegas meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Ini semua salahmu, Naruto," Ucap Ino dan kembali memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Eh.., aku tidak melakukan apa-apa lagi,"

"Mungkin Sakura ada janji dengan seseorang," ucap Sai yang merasakan kalau Sakura akan bertemu Sasuke.

"Dari mau kau tahu, Sai?"

"Entahlah, perasaanku saja,"

* * *

><p>Di taman kota Konoha.<p>

Sakura berjalan perlahan mendekati sebuah kursi panjang, terlihat Sasuke sedang duduk dan menatap ke arahnya, beberapa langkah dan Sakura tepat berdiri di depan Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura tanpa mengubah posisinya, masih berdiri dan menetap ke lain arah.

"Aku menyuruhmu pulang kan?"

"Dari mana kau tahu aku tidak langsung pulang?"

"Rahasia," ucap Sasuke yang sebenarnya sudah menelpon ibu Sakura dan ternyata Sakura belum pulang.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar,"

Sasuke berdiri dan kini menatap Sakura, Sakura yang merasa di tatap, mengalihkan pandangnya ke arah lain, Sakura bingung dan sedikit murung dengan kata-kata Naruto tadi.

"Uhm,"

"Bukannya, tadi kau bersama Hinata?"

"Dia dibawa paksa oleh Neji Hyuuga, kakaknya,"

"Di bawa paksa?" Tanya Sakura dan menatap Sasuke.

"Hinata akan di bawa ke kota Suna, dia seharusnya berada di sana,Tapi keras kepalanya membuatnya lari ke kota Konoha,"

"Mungkin dia ingin bertemu denganmu?" Ucap Sakura dan sedikit menundukkan wajahnya.

Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi Sakura, kemudian sedikit menurunkan wajahnya dan kini menatap wajah Sakura yang masih tertunduk.

"Dan kau tidak cemburu?"

"Ti-tidak kok, aku tidak cemburu..!" ucap Sakura, wajahnya memerah dan salah tingkah saat melihat Sasuke.

"Terus?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak cemburu..!" Sakura menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Oh," Ucap Sasuke dan menyentil pelan jidat Sakura, Sasuke berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura yang melihat Sasuke mulai menjauh darinya.

Sasuke tidak menghentikan langkahnya dan tetap berjalan, "Pulang,"

"Lalu untuk apa kau memanggilku ke sini?" ucap Sakura semakin kesal.

Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik, "Hanya ingin menatap wajahmu saja, dah," Ucap Sasuke dan kembali berjalan.

"Dasar ayam _baka_...!" Tanpa sadar Sakura malah memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'ayam'. Sakura terdiam dan kini menatap Sasuke masih berjalan dan semakin jauh, terlihat sebuah senyuman di wajah Sakura, Sakura merasa Sasuke juga memperhatikannya meskipun dengan susah payah Sakura menyembunyikan perasaannya, tetap saja Sasuke akan mengetahuinya. Sakura berbalik dan berjalan menuju pemberhentian bis menuju rumah.

* * *

><p>Kota Suna.<p>

Terlihat sebuah rumah yang begitu mewah, tamannya begitu luas dan banyak di tumbuhi bunga-bunga dan pepohonan yang berjejer sepanjang jalan masuk ke rumah mewah itu, terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan di depan, dan di sampingnya ada seorang laki-laki, dan di belakang mereka, terlihat empat orang yang memakai jas hitam dan celana hitam, salah satunya adalah seorang wanita.

"Kurinai, apa kau sudah mempersiapkannya?" tanya Neji.

"Sudah, tuan" Ucap Kurinai, salah satu wanita yang berjalan dengan 3 pria lainnya.

"A-aku sudah bilang, aku tidak mau pulang," Ucap Hinata dengan nada rendah, Hinata begitu menghormati Neji dan tidak pernah membentak atau berbicara dengan nada tinggi di depan Neji.

"Kau tidak akan ke Konoha jika kau tidak sembuh," ucap Neji setengah mengancam dan tidak akan peduli dengan tatapan Hinata yang sedikit sedih.

"Di suna tidak ada siapa-siapa, aku merasa sendirian,"

Neji menghentikan langkahnya dan kini menatap Hinata, "Aku ingin kau sembuh, Naruto, Itachi, dan Sasuke pasti juga ingin kau sembuh," ucap Neji dan memegang bahu Hinata.

"Bisakah minggu depan aku ke Konoha, hanya sehari saja, aku ingin bertemu Sasuke," ucap Hinata sambil menatap Neji.

"Uhm.." Neji menghela napas perlahan," Baiklah, sehari saja, aku akan meminta Sasuke menjagamu,"

"Te-terima kasih Neji-_nii_,"

Mereka kembali berjalan dan memasuki rumah mewah itu.

* * *

><p>Di konoha gakuen, tiap tahunnya akan di adakan festival, setiap kelas wajib menjual atau membuat sebuah acara untuk meramaikan festival di Konoha gakuen, Seluruh murid yang ada di situ antusias dan segera mengajukan beberapa proposal ke ketua osis untuk di setujui dan mereka akan membuat beberapa toko seperti menjual makan, minum dan pernak-pernik atau membuat acara seperti <em>cafe maid<em>, _obake_ (rumah Hantu), game-game menarik dan masih banyak lagi, festivalnya bersifat umum, murid dari sekolah luar atau pun masyarakat lain juga boleh berkunjung.

Kelas Sakura masih ribut dan mereka masih belum memutuskan tema apa yang akan mereka angkat dalam kelas mereka. Terlihat Shikamaru, selaku ketua kelas mencoba menanyai ide masing-masing dari murid yang ada di situ,"

"Uhmm.., kita buat apa ya?" Ucap Ino masih berpikir,

"Bagaimana kita buat warung ramen?" ucap Naruto.

"Ramen? Uhm.., kalau mau buat penjualan makanan, sebaiknya yang mudah dan tidak terlalu repot," Ucap Shikamaru.

"Ideku di tolak," Ucap Naruto murung.

"Sebaiknya kita mengadakan sesuatu yang bisa berpenghasilan banyak dan membuat yang ada di kelas kita menjadi senang, kemungkinan besar cafe bisa menjadi salah satu solusinya, apa kalian setuju membuat cafe di kelas?" Ucap Shikamaru.

Beberapa murid mengangguk menandakan setuju, murid yang masih belum setuju mengajukan lagi beberapa pertanyaan.

"Tapi cafe yang di buat harus menarik perhatian, bagaimana?" ucap Chouji.

"Bagaimana kalau _cafe maid_?" Ucap Ino.

"Apa kalian setuju dengan ide Ino?"

Semua murid meng'iya'kan ide Ino dan akhirnya mereka akan mengadakan _cafe maid_.

"Baiklah, mulai dari sekarang aku butuh beberapa orang untuk mencatat beberapa menu yang akan kita jual di _cafe maid _nanti, terus konsep menata ruangan kelas dan kita bagi tugas untuk pergantian shift," ucap Shikamaru.

Kelas kembali ribut dengan teriak-teriakan murid-murid yang bersemangat membuat acara ini.

* * *

><p>Hari festival.<p>

Gerbang Konoga gakuen sudah di hiasai dengan beberapa bunga-bunga yang terbuat dari kertas dan hiasan lainnya, di sepanjang jalan menuju gedung sekolah sudah tertata warung-warung makanan, minuman, dan lain-lain, setiap kelas juga sibuk dengan acara yang mereka buat masing-masing, ada tempat meramal, rumah hantu, dan berbagai macam acara.

Di kelas cafe maid terlihat begitu ramai, para pengunjuk sangat senang dengan kostum unik-unik dari _cafe maid_, makanannya pun enak-enak, dan para pelayannya sangat ramah.

Para pengunjung yang lebih dominan para gadis-gadis, sibuk menatap pelayan yang berambut emo dan memakai baju_ butler_ dengan setelan kemeja putih dan rompi hitam yang sangat cocok untuk Sasuke, wajahnya yg tenang dan terkesan dingin, tidak menurunkan sedikit wajah tampannya dari tatapan para gadis-gadis ini.

'Siapa dia?'

'Tampannya,'

'Aku mau berfoto dengannya'

'Berharap bisa jadi pacarnya'

Para gadis-gadis saling berbisik-bisik sambil menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Selamat siang, tuan-tuan, mau pesan apa?" Ucap Sakura yang memakai baju _maid_ dan beberapa renda menghiasi baju maidnya.

"Ka-kami memesan kue coklat dan jus jeruknya," Ucap Salah satu pengunjung dan Sakura sudah menulis pesanan mereka.

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum ramah dan berjalan meninggalkan dua pengunjung yang sedang menatap malu ke arah Sakura.

"Pelayannya manis,"

"Benar-benar,"

Dua pengunjung itu sibuk membicarakan Sakura dan mereka tidak sadar kalau tidak jauh dari mereka, Sasuke mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka, Sasuke yang gampang emosi berjalan perlahan keluar dari kelas, tidak ingin membuat suasana ribut jika dia tiba-tiba menghajar dua pengunjung itu.

Ino yang melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba keluar menegur Sakura.

"Sakura, si ayam itu pergi," Ucap Ino.

"Ino..., jangan mengubah namanya, pergi? Dia mau kemana?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya dia sedang kesal, tidak mau menyusulnya?"

"tidak usah Ino, dia bukan anak kecil lagi dan kalau aku pergi, lihat..," Ucap Sakura dan menyuruh Ino menatap sekeliling ruangan kelas, "Aku tidak enak dengan Shikamaru jika tiba-tiba keluar dari kelas, semua pada sibuk dan pengunjung semakin ramai,"

"Iya..iya, sini biar aku yang antar pesanannya,"

"Okey,"

Beberapa jam kemudian, pergantian shift, kini Ino dan Sakura yang beristirahat dengan berjalan-jalan di festival.

"Oh iya, Ino aku pergi sebentar dulu yaa, nanti kita bertemu di kelas,"

"Mau ke mana ?"

"Rahasia, hahaha" Ucap Sakura dan pergi meninggalkan Ino.

"Haa, pasti mencari Sasuke, sudah ku duga," Ucap Ino dan berjalan dengan senang melihat-lihat acara-acara yang di buat di festival tahunan konoha gakuen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura yang berlarian mencari Sasuke namun tidak menemukannya dimana-mana, saat melewati kelas Karin, Karin melihat Sakura dan langsung memanggilnya.

"Sakura..!"

Sakura yang merasa di panggil berbalik arah dan berlari menghampiri Sakura.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Mencari Sasuke, apa kau melihatnya?"

"Uhm, tadi dia menuju ke aula,"

"Oh, terima kasih," Ucap Sakura dan kemudian berjalan menuju gedung aula. Sesampainya di sana, terlihat sangat sepi, Sakura berjalan perlahan-lahan dan mencari-cari Sasuke di setiap sudut, sampai akhirnya Sakura melihat pintu penyimpanan alat-alat olahraga terbuka, Sakura masuk ke dalamnya dan sesekali memanggil nama Sasuke. tiba-tiba seseorang menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari luar, Sakura yang terkejut melihat pintu tiba-tiba tertutup langsung berlari ke arah pintu dan berusaha membuka pintu itu, namun pintunya sulit untuk di buka, Sakura memukul-mukul pintu besi itu dan berteriak minta tolong, namun suaranya tidak terdengar sampai ke luar aula, tidak ada pun jendela yang terdapat dalam ruangan itu. Sakura masih berusaha berteriak dan sepatunya menginjak air yang mengalir dari arah luar ruangan, Sakura mencium bau seperti bensin.

"Ini?" wajah Sakura sangat terkejut," Ini bensin! Siapa saja di luar! Tolong aku...!" teriak Sakura histeris, merasa ada yang ingin membakarnya hidup-hidup.

Seseorang dari arah luar ruangan penyimpanan tersenyum lebar dan membuang korek api ke arah bensin yang mengalir ke dalam ruangan itu, seketika api menyalah dengan besar dan Sakura langsung mundur sampai ke tembok, menjauh dari api yg sudah berkobar di pintu ruangan yang terkunci.

"Hiks.. siapa saja tolong aku," Ucap sakura, terduduk di sudut ruangan dan memeluk kakinya, berharap seseorang akan menolongnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura..." Ucap Sasuke mengigau nama Sakura saat tertidur di atap sekolah. di alihkan tatapannya ke arah jam, Sasuke tahu bahwa sekarang ganti shift dan waktu untuk Sakura Istirahat. Sasuke kemudian berjalan menuju arah tangga dan menuju kelasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mana Sakura?" Tanya Sai.

"Jangan tanya padaku, sepertinya dia sedang berduaan sedang Sasuke," Ucap Ino dan sibuk memakan sosis bakarnya.

"Berduaan dengan Sasuke? Aku baru saja melihat Sasuke di koridor, sepertinya dia mencari Sakura,"

"Ha? Artinya mereka tidak bersama, lalu Sakura dimana?"

"ADA KEBAKARAN DI GEDUNG AULA...!" Teriak Salah seorang murid.

Para guru-guru, sebagian murid, dan kepala sekolah, Sarutobi, berlari ke arah gedung aula dan mendapati ruangan penyimpanan terbakar, apinya semakin besar akibat beberapa barang yang ada di ruangan itu mudah terbakar, mereka berusaha memadamkan api yang semakin lama semakin besar, takut aula habis terbakar, kepala sekolah memerintahkan sebagian murid menyiram aula dan sebagian lagi di bantu para guru menyiram ruangan yang terbakar.

Sasuke yang melihat beberapa orang berlarian ke arah aula hanya terdiam, menatap ke arah dalam aula yang terbakar dan kembali mencari-cari sosok gadis berambut softpinknya di kelas-kelas namun Sasuke masih belum juga menemukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hampir setengah jam mereka memadamkan api dan pemadam juga sudah datang, akhirnya ruangan yang terbakar itu tidak sampai membakar seluruh aula, hanya ruangannya saja yang terbakar, pemadam membongkar pintu besi yang terbakar itu dan mencari-cari penyebab kebakaran di ruang tertutup itu, seketika mereka terkejut melihat seorang gadis yang terbaring di dalam ruangan itu, untunglah kobaran api tidak sampai membakarnya, tinggal sedikit lagi gadis itu terbakar, namun pemadam lebih dulu menjinakkan apinya dan Sakura selamat.

Sai dan Ino yang melihat Salah seorang pemadam mengangkat Sakura, dengan segera, Sai berlari ke arah pemadam itu dan mengangkat Sakura. Ino yang sangat terkejut langsung menangis, memanggil-manggil nama Sakura.

"Sakura...! Sadarlah...! Sakura..!" teriak Ino,

"Segera bawa dia ke uks, ibu Anko, tolong bantuan pertamanya" Ucap guru kakashi.

Ino, guru anko, dan Sai yang masih menggendong Sakura segera berlari ke arah ruangan uks. Tidak jauh dari aula, langkah Sai terhenti, Di hadapannya terlihat Sasuke yang begitu terkejut. Ino yang sadar akan tatapan Sasuke, memberi isyarat ke arah Sai, untuk membiarkan Sasuke menggedong Sakura, Sai yang sedikit kesal terpaksa memberikan Sakura kepada Sasuke dan mereka kembali berjalan menuju ruang uks tanpa Sai, Sai hanya berdiri mematung menatap mereka pergi. Sai begitu kesal dan hanya meninju tembok.

Sesampainya di ruang uks, bu anko segera memberikan tabung oksigen ukuran kecil ke hidung Sakura, beberapa kali memompa tabungnya agar oksigen itu di hirup Sakura, tidak beberapa lama Sakura membuka matanya dan anko melepaskan alat penghirup oksigennya.

"Sakura," Ucap Ino dengan air matanya yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti.

"Ino.., aku selamat," Ucap Sakura dengan nada lemah, kelamaan di dalam ruangan tertutup yang terbakar itu, membuat Sakura hanya menghirup asap ke bakaran.

"Syukurlah," Ucap Ino senang meskipun air matanya masih jatuh, Ino berjalan mengambil air di baskom dan handuk kecil yang di beri bu Anko, Kemudian Ino berjalan ke arah Sakura, merendam handuk kecil itu, memerasnya sampai airnya berkurang dan mengelap wajah, tangan, dan kaki Sakura yang terlihat kotor.

Sakura tersenyum menatap ke arah ino, dan kemudian Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke yang terus menggenggam tangannya, Sakura merasakan tubuh Sasuke sedikit gemetaran, wajahnya juga pucat dan pelipisnya berkeringat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Sakura, khawatir melihat Sasuke seperti itu.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan aku, bodoh," ucap Sasuke dan memberikan tangan Sakura ke arah Ino untuk di lap.

Sasuke menatap ke arah Ino dan ino juga menatap ke arah Sasuke, sepertinya mereka bisa membaca pikiran masing-masing.

"Ahkk..! aku muak dengannya!" ucap Ino tiba-tiba kesal.

"Ada apa Ino?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Tenanglah, Kau harus istirahat," ucap Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu," ucap Sakura.

"Eh? Kami tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa kok, hahaha, iya kan Sasuke," ucap Ino menyenggol-nyenggol Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak suka di senggol-senggol hanya memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Hentikan," ucap Sasuke.

"Hahahaha, maaf, maaf,"

"Uhmm..., kalian tahu, tadi aku bertemu Karin dan dia memberitahuku kalau Sasuke ada di ruangan aula," ucap Sakura dan masih tetap berbaring di kasur.

Wajah Sasuke dan Ino kini menampakkan kemarahan, mendengar ucapan Sakura tadi, sudah jelas pelaku yang ingin membunuh Sakura.

"Ah, aku lupa, aku harus segera ke kelas, Sasuke ayo cepat," ucap Ino dan menarik Sasuke keluar.

"Duluanlah, aku akan menyusul," ucap Sasuke.

Ino melepaskan tarikannya, berjalan keluar ruangan uks dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku," Ucap Sakura.

"Berterima kasihlah pada Sai, dia yang membawamu," ucap Sasuke sedikit risih mengingat Sai menggendong Sakura.

"Baiklah," Ucap Sakura dan membelai pelan pipi Sasuke, mencoba menenangkan Sasuke yang sebenarnya sejak tadi panik tapi wajahnya yang begitu tenang tidak menampakkan apapun, " aku sudah lebih baik," lanjut sakura menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum lembut.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi, dah," ucap Sasuke dan mencium kening Sakura, "cepatlah sembuh," ucap Sasuke lagi dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Sakura sangat terkejut dan wajahnya kini memerah menatap Sasuke yang sudah berjalan keluar dari ruangan uks.

Di luar ruangan uks,

"Kau lama sekali," protes Ino.

"Hn,"

"Ahk, sudahlah, ayo secepatnya menemukan si rambut merah itu, aku ingin sekali memukulnya," ucap Ino sangat, sangat, sangat, marah.

"Tenangkan dirimu, jangan membuat Sakura marah karena kau berkelahi, Sakura pasti tidak menyukai hal itu,"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menjadi cerewet," ucap Ino, menatap Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

update secepat kilat...! *mungkin*... hahahahah :D

chapter dua kelaar...~ kemungkinan chapter tiga juga akan segera update.. *bahagia* XD

aah...~ penyakit typo kadang susah hilang, dan susunan kalimat selalu berantakan... harap maklum jika itu terjadi..., sudah berusaha total untuk menulis dengan sebaik mungkin... :)

akhir kata mohon review yaaa...~


End file.
